All that we Get are Lies
by ivane-818
Summary: Role reversal Edward is the human, Bella is the vampire. Edward is the normal teenage boy... So what changes when Bella comes in to the scene? If Edward is the danger magnet this time, what trouble will they find?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Why did I have to come here? This place has no action, no chicks, NOTHING!! I really wish I

could go back to Phoenix.

Hopefully I will find some hot girls or something. Being here for 6 months is going to be hell.

I walked through the doors of the airport and saw Charlie standing there. Great...

And since Im 17, he's going to make me go back to school... I havent been to school in about 3

months, mom never made me go, but then again, mom never cared.

"Hey, kid." Said Charlie.

"Hey Dad." I said with no enthusiasm at all.

"Aww, cheer up, we are going to have a great time." he said, with a big smile. 'Yea, I cna only

imagine... fun, fun, fun' I think to myself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so if your lost, let me explain...

This is Edward. Its a role reversal story, Bellas the vampire and Edward is the human. Edward is like your normal teenage boy... drugs drinking and sex.

His mom is a druggie, and she never really even claimed him. Daddy is a police officer, and has his hands full...

So when he meets Bella, what goes on? Will she tell him her secret? IF Edward is the danger magnet this time, what trouble will he get into?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked at the school. It was small, but what else would you expect in the town of Forks? I really

didn't want to go in there.

I sat in my truck and listened to my music until I heard the first bell ring. And yes, Charlie had

bought me truck, but Im still not sure if you could call a truck...

Maybe I could jsut sit here all day, and Charlie wouldnt know the difference. But then if he did find

out, I would be in trouble, him being the chief sheriff of the town.

I got out of the truck and walked up to the double doors of the school. In the building, down the

hall, in the door, and I then I was standing in front of the secretary of the main office.

"May I help you?" She asked in that secretary voice that alot of people used when working in a

business.

"Edward Henley. Im supposed to start here today." I said. (A/N, yes I changed their name,

because I just dont think Swan would be a good name edward.)

"Oh ok, heres an excused slip and heres your schedule." She said, handing 2 pieces of paper.

The first excused my being tardy, and the second was my schedule.

"Do you need a map?"

"no thank you, I'll find my way." 'And if I miss a class i can blame it on getting lost.' I thought to

myself.

I walked down the hall and entered my first class. The teacher was an old lady, and she looked

mean as hell.

"May I help you with something?" She asked. I just handed here my slip and schedule, and when

she handed my schedule back to me I took the first avalible seat I saw. I also noticed two girls

checking me out and I winked at one of them. She gave me one hell of a sexy smile!

When class was over I made my way out the door and into the second building, my next class

was there.

And now, it was lunch hour. I went into the caferteria and got in line. I got my food and went to sit

by some of the girls that were on my list now. Lauren and Jessica. They were pretty hot. As I got

to the table some of the guys that i had been hanging out with came and sat by me too.

I scanned the lunchroom and thats when I spotted them. 3 girls and 2 guys were sitting by

themselves at a secluded table.

"Hey man, dont even think about it." said Mike. "I've tried talking to those girls and they jsut blow

me off very time."

"Maybe thats just you Mike." I said.

"No man they do that to everyone. No one outside their group can get in." Said Ben

"Oh. But damn, she is fine." I said.

"Which one man? Youre going to have to be more specific if youre talking about the Cullens."

"The brown haired one."

"Thats Emmett, but he's not gay man." Mike said. I hit him hard in the arm.

"I meant the chick!"

"Oh, thats Bella. The black haired chick is Alice, they are sisters, and their brother is

Emmett. The blonde guy is Jasper and his sister is the blonde chick, Roaslie."

"Wow, just one big family." I said

"Yea, pretty much." Said Mike.

Just then Bella turned around and looked me straight in then eye. She had gorgeous topaz eyes.

But she didnt look too happy, she looked angry even.

She suddenly turned around and began whispering to her family. They all burst out

laughing. Great, they were laughing at me.

"So Edward." Said Lauren. "You wanna go see a movie tonight?"

Oh I had something else in mind.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay. Pick me up at 7."

"I'll be there."

And then we got up and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!!

And yes, chapters will get longer...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV (you know you cant wait for it!)

I sat down at the table me and my siblings always sat at.

_Bella, can we pleeeeaaaasssse go shopping tonight? _thought Alice.

_No! I'm not going today, maybe next week. _I thought back to her

_But next week seems so far away and Jasper needs more... uhm... _And then I got very explict

pictures of what she and Jasper do behind closed doors.

_ALICE I DONT WANT TO SEE THAT! If he needs something, you are not incapable of going by _

_yourself. _I thought.

_Fine, but remember this when you want to go racing. _There was anger in her mind.

"Alice, what did Bella tell you to get you so upset?" asked Jasper

"I wont go shopping with her tonight, and she's mad at me." I said.

"The brown haired one." I heard someone new say.

"Thats Emmett, but he's not gay man." Mike said. I heard a thud and knew the new guy had just

hit Mike.

"I meant the chick!" He said.

"Oh, thats Bella. The black haired chick is Alice, they are sisters, and their brother is

Emmett. The blonde guy is Jasper and his sister is the blonde chick, Roaslie." _Man, he better not _

_even try. Bella's mine if anyones. He couldn't get one them if he tried. _ thought Mike

"Wow, just one big family." said the new kid.

I turned around and looked at him. He had green eyes. Beautiful green eyes. Bronze hair, fallen in

disarray, but perfectly so. He had a drawn look to him though, like he _**really**_ didn't want to be here.

He wouldn't take his eyes away from me.

I laughed lightly and turned my attention back to my family.

"What were they talking about? And thinking about?" asked Emmett

"Just talking about us, about our family, and Mike that I'm his, if anyones. HA! Yea right." I said,

and started to laugh. My brothers and sisters soon joined in.

I listened to find the new kids thoughts, but it was empty. What? I've never been able to not read

anyone. That was interesting.

The bell rang, and we all slowly got up and made our ways to our next class. Biology, great...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Im sorry this chapter is so short.

REVIEW!!!!

Chapters will get longer, but this one was kinda cut out of the next chapter, thats why its so short... sorry...

There's a pretty little button below this, it says "submit review"... CLICK IT!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

I walked to my fourth class. Biology. I hate Biology. I just hate school. I walked into class,

knowing I was late. When I walked in the teacher looked appalled at my being tardy.

"Why are you tardy?" The teacher asked.

"I'm sorry, I got lost. It wont happen again." Like hell it wont. He'll be lucky if I'm here at all.

"And jsut who are you again?" he asked.

I handed him my slip and looked around the class, seeing who was in my class. HOLD UP! There

was only one seat left, and guess who it was by. Bella Cullen.

"Well, Mr. Henley, please take a seat." Said the teacher and giving me my schedule back.

I walked to the table that Bella sat at and tenatively sat down. I got a glimpse of her eyes, but they

we not the same gold that they had been earlier, now they were pitch black. I noticed she was as

stiff as a board and gripping the underneath of the desk. If she didn't want to sit by me, all she had

to do was say so...

I scooted as far away from her as possible, fear taking over me. I wasn't sure why I scared, but I

felt like I was in danger. She was as far from me possible and leaning further.

We sat like that all through class, she stilling unnaturally still and both of us staying away from

each other.

When the bell rang, she was gone before it was done ringing. What had I done to make her hate

me? Wait. Why did I care?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Oh my god. Where did he come from? My own personal hell? I had never thought so many ways

out to kill someone. Millions, at least. Lead him away from the class, kill all of them, and then take

him as my own. But no, I told myself, my family is way too much to give up. I kept my thoughts on

them, and only them. All the games we had played and how much loved we shared. But that love

was different from person to person. I was destined to be alone, but everyone else had found their

love. I had been in love before, but that was as a human, and I had loved a vampire. He changed

me, and then left. What was the point of changing me? he thought everyone shoudl live the hell

that had to live with. And I never saw him again.

The bell rang, and I flew out of the door faster than I should have. I ran to my car, the fresh air

helping a little to calm my senses. And I sat there, thinking about what had just happened.

_We need to leave. Now._ I told my family. I projected the thought twice and then they had piled into

the car.

"Bella, whats wrong?" Asked Alice.

"The new kid. He's my singer." I told them. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper looked horrified. They

had all met their singer once before, and the results weren't good.

"No, I didn't drink from him. I didn't touch him. I didn't move, and when I did, I was flying out the

door." I said. I was getting hysterical.

"You're luckier than we were, Bella, and stronger. We didn't even try to keep away from our

singers." Said Jasper.

"Jasper, I thought of over a hundred ways to kill him and take what I wanted. I'm a monster." I said

"CALL YOURSELF A MONSTER AND I SWEAR, YOU WILL SEE A MONSTER!' Shouted

Rosalie. Rosalie and Alice were my sisters, and they were the closest thing to me that I ever had.

Rosalie hated when I called myself a monster, none of them believed it, but I knew differently.

"I'm sorry Rose. You guys, I need to get out of here, and I can still smell him. He's getting

closer." And sure enough, we saw him walking to his truck. I started the car and pulled out of the

parking lot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I walked down to my truck after 7th period. Gym was always fun. Jessica and Lauren had followed

me around, would rub against me at any chance they got. I wasn't complaining though. They were

hot.

I saw the Mazda, blue and shiny, and packed. Bella and her family were in there. She started the

car and pulled out. Didn't even glance.

I got into my truck and pulled out of the parking lot. I drove home, and when I got there, I noticed

the door was open. Thats funny, Charlie doesn't get home until about 6. Theres still 2 hours until

6. Maybe he just got home early.

I got out and cautiously walked to the door. I pushed it all the way open and looked in.

"Charlie?" I yelled. I heard shuffling and then a thud on the side of the house. I ran around to the

side that the sound came from and saw someone run through the woods. I wouldn't be able to

catch them now. I walked back into the house and what I saw was completely shocking.

Everything was destroyed, everything was thrown around the house like a tornado had been

through it. I ran into my room... it was gone...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was gone??

Can you guess?

If you get it right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you and maybe you in the story!!

Review!!


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, so NOBODY guessed the correct item that was taken. Everyone kept thinking it was his drugs. No. But I didn't give you any hints to what it really was so I guess its my fault.

Anyways... on with the story...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

I looked everywhere. It was nowhere.

The box was no where to be found. It held every one of my ID cards, except my drivers license. Either someone wanted to know everything about me for the fun of it, or someone is trying to steal my identity.

I ran down the stairs and called the police, telling them everything I knew about what had happened, which wasn't much. Then I left. Being at the house was getting a bit depressing.

I went out to my truck and got in, just sitting there for a while, soaking everything in. I had to cancel all of my credit cards, debit cards, everything. I couldn't let these people steal my identity.

I started the truck and started to drive to Mike's. I had a date tonight, and I had to take a shower somewhere.

I pulled into his driveway, guessing it was his house because it was his car in the garage. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey, man, whats up?" Mike asked when he opened the door.

"Nothing, but I need to take a shower. Mind if I use yours?"

"No, I dont mind, but whats wrong with yours?"

"Someone broke into our house and destroyed everything. It gets depressing after a while."

"Oh. Im sorry, I didn't know."

"Its cool. Not your fault. And I've done everything I can, So where is your bathroom at?" I asked

"Down the hall, third door to the left." He said. I followed his directions and it led me to his parents room. That was not something I wanted to see. I turned and tried the one on the right, that was the bathroom. That idiot.

I went in and turned on the water, adjusting the cold to where its just right with the warm. I took off my clothes and got in the shower, revealing in the warm water against my skin.

I walked out of Mike's house feeling very satisfied. The shower had helped me clear my thoughts of Bella and the robbery. Mike had let me borrow a shirt, though it took me awhile to find one. He has no taste in clothes. The one I had on was one his mother had bought him, and though I thought it looked really good, he didn't seem to think so. Oh well, his loss.

I walked out to the truck, got in, started it, and pulled out of the driveway. I drove over to Laurens house and pulled in. I got out and walked up to the door. It was 7:03. I wasn't late, but apparently Lauren thought so. She ran out the door before I even walked up the steps.

"Lets go. " She said as she hooked her arm through mine and pulled us both back to the truck. Thats not exactly how I planned this, but okay.

We drove to Port Angeles, talking about random things. Who she had gone out with, who I had gone out with, If we were virgins, and if not, then who did it happen with. Stuff like that.

We got to the movies at 8 and walked into the theatre. I paid for both of us, we got popcorn and headed to the screen where our movie was playing.

The movie sucked. It was good until the ending, and then it just sucked. We walked out talking about how it could have been so much better. And then we ran into someone I was not expecting to see.

Bella was standing over by the whack-a-mole machine. She was watching something, though I'm not sure what. I stared at her, and then she looked at me. Lauren and I walked right by her and I saw her eyes darken. Why did they do that?

She turned toward us and walked over to where we were standing.

"Hello Edward, Lauren." She said, in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

"Hello Bella." Said Lauren.

"Hey." I said simply.

"So Edward, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Uhm... yea, sure." I said

We started walking, leaving a very furious Lauren behind us.

"So Edward I just wanted to apologize for what happened in Bilology. I wasn't myself." She said.

We were outside now. Walking down the street. We came to a alley and we heard a loud thump. I turned to see Bella gone. She had run down the alley to stop a large man from hitting a young girl again. She hit the man, knocking him unconscious. Then she helped the girl up and got to walking again. Once the girl gained her balance, she took off running, down the alley, down the street, and around the corner.

I walked up to Bella to see her eyes lightening up slightly. Then everything happened very quickly.

A gust of wind rushed at me, then I was against the wall with a piercing pain in my neck. I looked down to see Bella, with her lips on my neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I watched as my family had fun with the racing game, trying not to break it, but still trying to win. It was Jasper and Emmett playing of course. I leaned against the machine and turned my head slightly. Then I heard familiar thoughts.

_What is she doing here? I thought they were supposed to be camping or something. I hope Edward doesn't notice. Nevermind, too late._

When she mentioned his name, I turned my head to see Edward and Lauren about to pass me. I completely forgot the scent. But I had to overcome it, I can't destroy what my family has built.

Then they walked passed me, stirring the air and blowing that sweet scent right into my face. The smell of Edward was intoxicating, I could almost get drunk off of it.

I felt the venom pour into my mouth and I had to swallow it. Usually I jsut spit it out, but you cant do that in a building.

I looked over to him, and realized my instincts hadn't taken over, and I could almost deal with the scent. I needed to apologized for being so rude in class. Might as well get this over with.

I waked over to them at the slow human pace I had mastered in the last 40 years. I really had to practice it at first, but I got the hang of it after awhile.

"Hey Edward, Lauren." I said. I tried to be friendly but I dont think it was working.

"Hello Bella." Lauren said with malice in the voice. _Why does she have to show up now? We were having such a great time, and then Bella pops up out of nowhere. Its like they have all the time in the world to just be everywhere._

I almost laughed at what she was thinking. She had no idea how much time we had.

"Hey." Edward said simply. So he was a simple guy. Alright, then lets get straight to the point.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked

"Uhm... yea, sure." He said, trying to sound uncertain, but to the well-trained ear, he just sounded stupid.

I started to lead him away from Lauren, and she looked like she would kill someone if she could.

"Edward, I just wanted to apologize for what happened in Biology. I wasn't myself." I said, uncertain of how I should word it.

We were outside now. I didn't know we had been quiet for that long. We were walking by an alley, when I heard what sounded like someone getting hit. Then I saw a large, ugly man beating a young girl. She had to be no more than 13. I ran to them without hesitation. I grabbed the man, pulling him back. I hit kinda hard on the head, knocking him unconscious. Then I turned my attention back to the girl. I held out my hand to help her, but she backed away from me.

_If she can hurt him, then she can definitately hurt me. I don't want to hurt anymore._ The girl was in a lot of pain.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." I said, just loud enough for her to hear me. She looked at me and I guess she saw trust there, because she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. Once she got her balance, she took off running. She ran out of the alley, down the street, and around the corner. then only thing she was thinking was_ 'I gotta get home. I gotta get home.'_

I walked over to Edward, who was still exactly where I had left him. He hadn't even turned his body completely to the scene. I walked over to him, about to walk him back to the theatre. Just then, a gust of wind raced at him, blowing his scent into me, full force. I couldn't stop myself. I saw what I was about to do, from reading Alice's mind, and then heard a loud _NO!_ before I clamped my teeth down on him. He tasted amazing, even better than he smelt. I couldn't stop myself like I should though. I just couldn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella just couldn't hold out any longer. Poor Bella, sometimes temptation gets the best of you, but will Edward survive the consequences for smelling so good?

Hehe... I love cliffies.

REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

The blood continued to slide down my thoat. It was better than anything I had ever tasted. Then I

heard a noise, the sound of small footsteps. But I couldn't bring my head away from the neck of

the most delicious meal I had ever had. Then I felt more venom shoot into his bloodstream to

paralyze him even more, but then I felt arms qrap around, trying to pull me back. No. I wasn't

done. I wanted to finish. But the arms pulled me back further to where the body was not close

enough for me to reach. I struggled and pushed against the arms, wanting more, but I counldn't

shake them off. Finally I just gave up, thats when I heard the voices. I had heard them before, but

never paid them any attention.

_Bella, shake out of it! Come on Bella, calm down. _Emmett

_I've never Bella like this. What's gotten into her?_ Rosalie

_We should have never let Bella out of our sight. Look at this guy, he's almost gone. But he still _

_here enough to endure the transformation. If he doesn't go through the transformation, then he will _

_die. _Jasper.

_I should have seen this before it happened. Why didn't I see it? It's all fault. Ihave failed my family, _

_by not paying attention. _Alice

She doesn't need to think that. This is all my fault, not hers.

I looked at Emmett, and he could tell I fine again. He let me go and I walked over to Alice who in

the corner of the alley, balled up and sobbing. Why did she do this to herself?

"Alice, this isn't your fault. You had no chance to stop it. And neither did I. The smell hit me so

unepectedly, I did the first thing that came to mind. Its not your fault Alice, this wasn't planned." I

said, trying to soothe her

"But it is my fault Bella, if I had checked the future more thoroughly, we wouldn't be in this

situation." She said throught the sobs.

"Alice its not your fa-" But my words were cut off my the sound of Edward muttering.

"Come on, we have to get him away from here." Said Emmett.

"Rosalie get the car, the rest of us will run." Said Jasper.

"Come on Alice. Lets get home." I said and helped her up. I wanted to do exactly what she was

doing. Curl up in a ball and cry, but I needed to be strong for her, even though I had every reason

to act that way.

She stood up, not even looking at me. She walked to the edge of the alley looked both ways up

and down the street, and then looked back at me.

_Come on Bella. The boys and Rosalie can handle him. We need to go tell Carsisle and Esme._

Alice thought.

I nodded. I walked over to her and we took off running to the house. When we got there we

walked, already knowing where they were, I just said "Esme, Carsisle we need to talk to you."

The ran down the stairs and were in front of us in an instant.

"What do you need?" asked Carsisle

"Uhm.. Well... I... uhm... I bit someone." I said slowly so I wouldn't have to say it again. It left a bad

taste in my mouth, having to say that to my family.

"Who?" asked Esme

"Edward Henley. He's new to our school." said Alice. She could tell I didn't want to say anything

else.

"Oh, the poor dear. Did you dispose of the body?" asked Esme. Alice and I exchanged nervous

glances. "There was no body to dispose of, was there?"

"No." Alice said after a moment of silence. "We stopped Bella from killing him, but we didn't get

there in time to stop the change."

"When will he be here?" asked Carsisle.

"Any minute." I said.

With that, Carsisle ran upstairs to prepare a room. Esme followed him, while me and Alice just

stood there, waiting for them to bring Edward.

As soon as they got here, we opened the door for them, and told them we had the spare room

ready. They rushed the squirming Edward up the stairs and soon enough, we could hear his

screams echo through the house. Guilt washed over me. I did that to him. I caused him that pain.

When he woke up, he would hate me for what I have done to him. This is going to be a long

three days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

After I felt Bella release me, I went into a shocked state. The pain was very little, but the

hallucinations were immense. I kept seeing butterflies, faires, but most of all, Bella. She was

everywhere I looked, but if I looked at her for too long, she would fade away, and reappear

somewhere else.

Then the pain hit me like a ton of bricks smacking me in the face. I screamed out and gripped

whatever I was on. Fire was burning through me, scalding my cells and transforming them into

something different. It felt like it had lasted hours, yet had just begun. How much longer would I be

in this kind of pain?

Time and time again, I screamed out, writhing against the material, voicing my agony. It was

almost unbearable, but I waited. Waiting for death to consume me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so there it is... Chapter 5!

Let me know what you think! Review!!


	7. Chapter 6

So im sorry its taking so long to update...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

BPOV

I listened to his screams, I let them torture me. Alice kept trying to get me out of the house, but I

wouldn't move. I sat there and drowned myself in my sorrow.

"Bella, come on, you have to go hunt. We have to be ready when he wakes up so we can watch

over him and make sure he doesn't go torward town." said Alice.

_Bella, do this for Edward. To help him._ she thought.

"Fine." I said and got up from my spot on the couch for the first time in almost 3 days.

I walked with Alice to the edge of the woods. Then we took off running. I caught 3 deer, and was

on my 4th. I hadn't eaten in awhile.

I finished it off and rose to my feet. I sniffed the air searching Alice and flinched when I smelled

the nastiest thing on earth. Why were those dogs within smelling distance of me?

I turned to face them, knowing they had already smelt me and was following my trail.

_Alice, the dogs found me. The haven't caught up with me yet, but they will, so I'm just waiting. Tell _

_Carlise and send Emmett and Jasper over here. _I thought, projecting my thoughts for her only.

_Bella, how did they find you? You weren't by the border were you?_

_No, but I'm not anywhere near the house either. I'm somewhere in Canada. Only north of the US _

_border. I dont know how the found me or how they knew I was here. Just get here with the boys. _

_Their approaching me fast and since we're not within the boundaries, I'm not sure what they have _

_planned. There's at least 4 of them._

Just as I finished that last word, the first dog walked out of the bushes. 3 more appeared out of

the trees surrounding me. I could have swore that movement, but no one else appeared.

"What do you want?" I asked as a snarl curled my lip.

"You, of course, Bella." Said the big grey one. Then 10 more wolves came leaping out. Some

were from the La Push pack, and others were wolves that I had only seen in passing. Then again,

others were wolves I had never seen.

I crouched down, ready to attack. They circled me, all 13 of them. Why would it take 13

werewolves to take on 1 vampire. something wasn't right. They had been ready for me. But

obviously, they had expected my entire family.

Then 6 wolves came toward me, I leapt aside, avoiding 4 of them, but the other two grabbed my

arms, binding them behind me. The others held my legs. Once they had a good grip on me, I

couldn't move. They lifted me and threw me in a huge metal box with no holes and no puctures

anywhere. Just solid metal. I noticed that after they threw me in, they threw a little bottle in too,

then slammed the door shut.

The minute the bottle hit the floor, a gas filled the room. It was light blue and smelled worse then

the dogs themselves.

I started to feel nauseas, and recognized the gas immediately. It was Neohindmea. Used only by

the Volturi for when they wanted to capture someone. It was the only gas that could knock a

vampire out. But the Volturi were the only ones that had it, the only ones that used it. So what

were these dogs doing with it?

I didn't get much further in my thoughts because darkness started to rim my vision. I leaned

against the wall, feeling weakness surround me. Then, I faded into oblivion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT!!**

Ok so theres chapter 6. Sorry for taking so long to update, but Im not getting many reviews, and

that tells me that not may people like my story. So I'm thinking about just dropping them. If you

think I should continue this story, TELL ME!!!!!!!.


	8. Chapter 7

Ok, so I guess I got some people confused in the last chapter.

For those of you who asked, Bella did not only breathe in the gas, it soaked into her pores. The gas was created by the Volturi, they're not stupid enough to leave out the fact vampires dont have to breathe.

And thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are great, and thanks for actually asking questions and not just saying "Your story is great. Absoleutly flawless." No. Im only human, as sad as that is... and Im not perfect, and Id like to be told what is wrong with whatever im writing...

Now, on to the story...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

EPOV

I awoke in a white room. Or the walls were white. The bed had blue and black silk sheets. There

was a bookshelf on the wall that covered the entire wall. There was a small stereo in the corner

with a CD rack beside it (A/N- Music is Edwards thing. Not Bella's.) There was a glass door that

led to a balcony, and from here I could a canvas with paints sitting beside it on a stool. Where was

I? The last thing was...

Bella. And the fire.

I got up and looked around. Then a small pixie girl was standing beside. She looked like she had

a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Carlisle, He's awake." She said in a regular voice. Who was talking to? I was the only here, and

no one else would hear her from this distance.

Then there was man beside me. He had a fatherly look to him. "Alright Alice. Go on and help your

brothers and sister, and I'll fill him in."

She nodded, then she left the room, running all the way down the stairs and out the door. I heard

it. I hadn't been listening for anything else before. But I could hear almost everything within a half

mile radius. I was acutely aware of everything.

"You look like you're deep in thought. What are you thinking?" He asked as he pulled a chair out

of the closet and sat down in front of me.

"I could hear her. All the down the stairs and out the door. Then I realized I could hear everything

around me for about a half mile. What happened to me?" I asked

"We changed you Edward. You're on of us. The Cullens. We're vampires, and now so are you."

"Vampire? Like the drink your blood kind of monster?" I asked

"Yes, but we dont drink human blood. We are vegatarians. Animals only." He said.

No. No. NO. I can be some blood sucking monster, I just cant. No. Its not possible. This is just a

nightmare, I will wake up any minute.

"Is Bella a vampire?" I asked timidly, not sure which answer I was wanting.

"Yes, she is Edward." He said sadly.

"Why are you upset when you say that?"

"Uhm... no reason." he said "Do you have any questions?"

"Is there anything I should know?"

"We drink animal blood, but I already told you that. Some of us have powers, and if you have one,

it will come to you in time... and I will tell you the rest as it comes up." He said. He seemed

anxious. I just couldn't figure out why..

"Where is everyone?" I asked. I wanted to know why the others hadn't been here.

"Uhm.. they went hunting." he was lying, I could feel it.

"You're lying. I can feel it."

He raised his eyebrows. "You can feel it?" he asked

"Yes. i can tell. Tell the truth. Where are they?"

He sighed. "We can't find Bella. She went hunting a few hours ago and we haven't seen her since.

Alice has visions... with limits of course. But Alice can't see Bella anymore, which means she's

either with werewolves or dead."

"Dead?"

"It a possibility, but unlikely. The wolves probably took her, but I dont know why." He said as he

leaned over and put his head in his hands. He looked so broken, like someone had just taken

everything from him.

"Why is that so bad? Wait, there's werewolves too?"

"Yea, and they we have a treaty. They stay away from us and we stay away from them. So I dont

know why they would take her. Or how. She's so powerful, even for our kind. She can read minds,

control the elements, and can create force fields. So how they took her, I have no idea." His voice

was betraying the worry he was feeling. I could slightly feel the emotions coming off him. I tilted

my head to the side. I could feel his emotions?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

Where is she? I can't believe I lost my sister.

I ran through the trees with Emmett and Jasper slightly behind me. Then a smell hit me. Bella. I

could smell her. I stopped so fast that Jasper ran into me. I mumbled a sorry and took off,

following the trail a small meadow, then it just stopped.

"It stopped. I could smell her. Did you smell it too?" I asked frantically. I still couldn't believe I had

lost my SISTER!!

"Yes Alice, we could smell it." I could feel the fear coming off of Jasper. Why was he so scared?

I looked at him, conveying my question through my emotions. He just looked down. I followed his

gaze and noticed the indentions in the ground. Claws. And lots of them.

I looked up and didn't even have to think twice.

I ran.

I ran all the way to La Push.

Those dogs were about to die for taking my sister.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I woke up in a dark room, so dark I could barely see, and I had night vision. I reached out and felt

the other wall was no more than 3 feet away from me, and I was pressed against the other wall. I

was in a 5 by 7 room. Talk about small. One wall was only a door. I think I was locked in a closet,

a very small closet. I knocked on the door and realized it was metal, just like the box I had been in

earlier. Someone opened the door and yanked me out. I was still a little woozy, so I didn't notice

who hand ahold of me. They dragged to another door and threw me in. Then, in followed another

can of Neohindmea, and then shut the door. I held my breath, hating the smell, but knowing the

gas would soak into my pores. Before I knew it, I collasped to the ground, and faded back into the

black confines of unconsciousness...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

When we got to La Push, we couldn't find any of the mutts anywhere. They were all gone. So

where did the go? How were we going to find Bella?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flames are welcome... and suggestions for future chapters.

Hope you liked it...

REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

APOV

How did I not see this? I failed my family so many times, what if the next time I fail, someone dies.

That could happen this time. I could lose my sister, my best friend.

I hadn't even noticed that I had got down on the ground, curled into a fetal postion, and started

sobbing.

I felt Jasper wrap a blanket of calm around me and let it soak into pores, calming my sobs to

breathy gasps. Jasper wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and holding me close. How

could he still except me after I have failed him so many times?

"Alice, dont worry, we'll find Bella, and when we do we'll find those dogs." He growled. Then we

heard a loud thud and looked to left to find Emmett uprooting trees and throwing them into the

forest.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?" He yelled. Then he crumbled, falling to the ground. "I cant

lose her. I cant lose my sister, not now." He whispered barely loud enough for Jasper and I to

hear. Jasper sat me down and I ran to brother, curling up beside him. Bella held our family

together. Without her, we would all crumble, just lke Emmett is doing now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Burning. An unquenchable thirst. The fire raging in the back of my throat was driving me mad.

Carlisle had asked me if I felt the burning a few minutes after our conversation. Yes, I felt it, but it

wasn't this bad.

Now the burning was about to put me in a mental institute. Unrelenting. Unforgiving.

Now we standing in the middle of a forest, Carlisle by my side.

"Okay, Edward, listen to everything around. Allow your instincts to take over. Find an animal and

feed. If you must, find another one, and feed again. Once your thirst is quenched to a reasonable

state, then stop your instincts. Push them to the back of your mind and pull everything human

about you forward." He said.

"okay." I whispered. Then I close my eyes and listened. I heard birds, frogs, every animal within a

mile distance. Now that I was really listening, I could hear everything. I could smell everything.

Then I smelt a group of deer not too far away and felt liquid pour into my mouth. My eyes snapped

open and I opened my mouth, leaning over, letting the liquid flow out. It was thick and had an odd

taste. Almost no taste, but it left a small sting. I gagged as it continued to pour out of my mouth.

"Thats your venom. It helps you to paralyze your prey, but until then you just have to swallow it.

You get used to it after awhile." Carlisle said.

I nodded and then I could smell the deer again. The venom flowed into my mouth, but I just

swallowed it down with a grimace. I felt myself being pulled, and realized I had started running.

Fast. Faster than I had ever run before. I caught up to the deer and let my instincts take me. I

stalked them, slowly following them until I was sure I had one. Then I pounced, sinking my teeth

through the flesh and feeling the blood flow into me. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. It was

the best thing ever. I sucked on the deer until the I felt it go limp, until there was nothing left to

suck from it. Then I dropped it. Once I came back from being a monster of instincts, I realized

what I done. And it felt so wrong.

I had killed an innocent animal. They hadn't even had a chance to fight back. I sat down and put

my head in my hands. I would never feed again. I would die before i fed off of another innocent

animal.

And then the smell of more deer hit me. Instantly, my instincts took over, sending me after the

animals only to land myself on a buck. When I jumped on him, we both crashed to the ground. I

drank deeply, letting the blood fill me, then as the last drops ran down my throat, I realized I had

just done what I had jsut promised myself I would never do again, but I couldn't help it. Instincts

were not something you could fight easily. I pushed my instincts to the back of mind, just like

Carlisle had asked. When I was back to what felt like normal, I wondered what to do next.

"Well done Edward. Killing is not easy for everyone but I guess bloodsuckers never get enough."

someone said. The voice was unfamilar. "You dont know me do you? Im your enemy, your worst

nightmare, the one thing that can ruin your life."

"You're a werewolf" I concluded. I could smell him now and I wanted to gag.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

We stood there, smelling the air, the running a little ways and smelling again, trying to pick up

some kind of scent. But we had nothing.

Then it hit me. I hadn't had a vision in awhile, and this one was strong

_Jane was walking through the woods. It was in a forest in Forks, I recognized it. She was alone, _

_but she had that evil grin on her face. Then she turned, walking all ways then stopped in front of a _

_tree that held a girl. Bella._

_"Hello, dear Bella." She said. Bella growled then looked up at Jane. _

_Bella's eyes had never been that dark. They must have had her chained up without food for some _

_time, but she had only been away a couple of days. _

_"Jane." She growled. "What the hell do you want? I figured the Voturi would be involved in this."_

_"The Volturi aren't involved, Bella. Only me. I thought it was time to... dispose of you, since all you _

_do is cause me trouble."_

_Bella growled before responding. "What the hell have I done to cause you disomfort? I haven't _

_done anything to you for you to come here and torture for months."_

_"Oh, Bella, but Aro can't keep his mind from you. And truthfully, its getting on my nerves." She _

_said. Then Bella was writhing in pain. Squirming against the very large chains binding her against _

_the trees._

I was squirming just like Bella had been doing in the vision when I came out of it. I was in Jaspers

arms, and Emmett was holding my legs. I cried out for Bella, and then buried my face in Jaspers

neck, sobbing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is short, but Im trying to slow the story down slightly. There's alot going on and I'm

trying to level it all out. Let me know what you think...

REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9

EPOV

We sat here. Everyone. We just sat here. Once we found out that we couldn't find Bella, everyone just stopped doing everything. Everyone fell apart. I barely knew her, and I was still in this state of depression.

Alice never came out of her closet. She sat in there with every picture of her and Bella together surrounding her. Every now and then we would here her sobbing, but it wasn't as often now. Last month it had been every day, almost every minute.

Emmett didn't do anything. He just sat there with the rest of us. He didn't play video games or wrestle or bet against Jasper. He just sat there.

Jasper was a wreck. Alice's emotions were so strong, that when he couldn't block them, he broke down. Mentally and physically.

Carlisle never came out of his office anymore. He stayed up there with Esme. I found out that Esme and Carlisle were married, and that they loved each other very much. Esme was the perfect mother. And she taking Bella's disapperance the hardest except for Alice.

We just sat here. Waiting. Waiting for something. We just wasn't sure what.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I was still in that same room. I dont know how long I had been here, but it felt like forever. It had at least been a month. Maybe 2. And they hadn't even opened the door. No, they wouldn't give me the pleasure of fainting again. Now that I was weak from lack of blood they didn't give me the gas. Oh, but how I longed for it. Longed for something to take me out of this prison if only for a while.

I had been here for days on end. Were they going to keep me here forever?

Then the door opened. The light was blinding. I hadn't seen daylight in so long, it burned my eyes. I couldn't see who pulled me out of my hell and dragged me along the floor. I smelled blood, and the venom flowed into my mouth. It smelled disgusting, but I was starving.

I looked up and realized Embry was the one dragging me. That would do.

I turned my head and pulled mysefl up to his wrist. I sunk my teeth through the skin and started to drink. It had a mixed taste, like dirty water. But I was so thirty, I would have drank anything.

Instantly, the moment I sank my teeth in, Embry swung his arm and hurled me across the room.

"What happened?" I heard Sam say, then he lifted me up and held me still. I smirked. At least I took of chunk of him with me.

"SHE JUST BIT ME! AGH, ITS BURNING. IM NOT GONG TO TURN INTO A FILTHY BLOODSUCKER AM I?" He yelled.

"Embry you should know well enough that vampire venom doesn't effect us." Sam said. "It will take awhile longer than normal to heal, but it will. Now lets get her to where she belongs."

"Fine but Im not touching her, you can get Jacob or Quil to do that." Embry replied.

"Dont worry Embry, you didn't taste that great." I said. Then I smiled, letting some of the blood I held in mouth show. He grimaced and muttered 'distugusting blood sucker'. I snickered.

His blood had done nothing for me. Hadn't even put a dent the thirst I was feeling.

I saw Sam leave the room, leaving Embry and me alone. He stayed very still, shaking slightly, staring at me. I knew he was waiting for something, so I thought I give him something.

"Embry you have 2 days." I said suddenly. I had no idea what I was talking about, but it sounded good.

"What are you talking about Leech?" He asked, turning his entire body to me.

"2 days Embry. Then everything should be over." I sounded like a freaking prophet, and I almost laughed. The look on his face was priceless.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He seemed to believe me. Oh, this was too good.

"Only 2 days, if not less. Then it will be done. Its been so long. But not much longer. Dont worry." I said, putting a dazed look on my face. I had to play the part!

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He screamed.

"Everything Embry. say goodbye to everyone. Get everything ready. Only 2 days." I said, turning away from him.

"What?" he said weakly. "Im going to die? How? Why? Whats going to happen to me?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. He had believed every word. He made it too easy.

I turned around to see that he had got the hint. I had made fun of him and now he was pissed.

"Oh, shit." I muttered and took off running through the house. He was right behind me, and swiping his claws at me. I laughed again. This dog was so stupid.

Suddenly he wrapped his claws around my waist and threw me against the wall, creating a huge hole. Emily wasn't going to be happy about that.

He came at me, grabbing my throat and squeezing. It hurt, I had to admit. I think my eyes started to bulge out of head. He was laughing while he held me above the ground, crushing my throat. It felt like my head was going to be ripped off.

I tried to remove his hand, scratching at his arms and shoulders, but he would move, he was too angry.

Just when I thought my head was going to pop off, Sam came in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" He yelled as Jacob and Quil came in behind him.

"Embry phase back! NOW!" Jacob yelled as he grabbed Embry by the neck and yanked him backwards. Embry stared at him for a moment, and then slowly began the phase back to his human form.

"She fooled me that stupid whore." He said once he completely human again.

"Call me a whore again and we'll see just how much of a fool you really are." I whispered to him. I had learned in the past that a low voice nearly always scared them more.

"Enough. Bella, keep it clean, and we wont rip you apart... yet." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah, thats really promising." I said sarcasticly.

Jacob lunged toward me, only to be stopped by Sam. "Jacob, she will have her punishment. We just have to get her there first." Sam said.

Jacob and Quil stepped forward and grabbed each of my arms. I struggled only for a little bit, kicking, attempting to bite, jumping around, trying to catch them off guard and slip out of their hands, before just giving up. I was weak, thristy, and homesick. Maybe they were taking me somewhere good, but I highly doubted it...

---- A couple hours later-------

Stupid puppies. They chained me to a tree. A tree! I'll admit, its thick, and the chains are not breakable, but why tie me to a tree? What use did this do?

Then I certain smell hit me. I would recognize that smell anywhere. Alice.

If Alice was close, so was the rest of my family. Maybe they could help me. Stupid of those puppies to think I wouldn't get away.

Then it was gone. The smell of my sister was gone, and I had never felt more lonely. I realized at that moment just how homesick I was.

Then another scent hit me, but it wasn't anyone in family. No, ths person was not welcome to me, and they were approaching fast.

I heard Jane far before I saw her. She was coming from the west, upwind from where Alice had been.

She came out of the bushes, clothed in a green cloak, a black shirt, and dark wash blue jeans. Her short height was a bit stunning after seeing the 6 to 7 ft tall wolves.

"Hello, dear Bella." Jane said in that sickenly sweet vioce of hers. I felt the rumble of the growl tear through me before I could stop it.

"Jane" I said, as the last of the growl faded away. "What the hell do you want?" I thought about it for a moment and then said. "I figured the Volturi was involved in this."

"The Volturi aren't involved, Bella. Only me. I thought it was time to... dispose of you, since all you

do is cause me trouble." She said.

I felt another growl go through me, and said "What the hell have I done to cause you dicomfort? I haven't done anything to you for you to come here and torture me for months."

"Oh, Bella, but Aro can't keep his mind from you. And, truthfully, its getting on my nerves." She said, and then she looked directly in my eyes. I knew the pain was coming before it hit me. And when it did, I writhed and squirmed against the chains, begging for some kind of release from the pain.

Then it stopped, and I scuffling to the right of me. When I looked over, I saw Emmett had tackled Jane, and Alice and Rosalie were trying to get the chains off of me.Emmett collasped to the ground, as well as Alice and Rosalie. They squirmed and shook on the ground, and I had to watch as Jane tortured my family.

"You were foolish to come here." She said. They stopped moving for a moment, only to be hit even harder than before. She hit me with the wave too, and we were all writhing in the pain that shook our bodies.

"You were the foolish one." Said a beautiful voice. The pain had stopped, but the aftershocks had not stopped racking my body. Before I got a chance to look to our savior, I blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, Im sorry it took so long, but I will try to update more.

Let me know what you think!

Review!!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

I woke up to an unfamilar smell. It was sweet, too sweet for my liking. It was definitely a vampire, it just had that vampire smell to it. He was in there with me. Where I was, I had no idea.

I slowly opened my eyes to a dark room. The light was off, but I could see that the walls were a deep red, only slightly darker than blood. I took the room before my eyes landed on the vampire in the corner. When I saw him, I went wide-eyed.

"It's good to finally meet you Bella. I have always wanted to meet you." Aro said. His face held a greedy smile, one I did not like the look of.

"Aro." I said as I stared at him. "Why am I here?"

"I rescued you Bella. I knew Jane was doing something, because she's usually never late when returning from her... little projects. She was 3 days late. That wasn't normal, and with all the talk of you going around the Volturi, I was sure she was getting jealous. So I went to go check on her myself. That's when I found you in your... predictament." He said, keeping that creepy smile firmly in place.

"Aro, why am I here?" I asked again. "Why are you so intested in me? Im a normal vegetarian vampire. Why are you so interested in me?" He was always asking me to join his guard, though not directly. It was always through someone else. This was first time I had met Aro. His breakable-looking, porceline skin standing out so well against the dark blue cloak he was wearing. Under the cloak was a black shirt and jeans, just like Jane.

"Bella, dear, I believe you are so special, even more so that most gifted vampires. It will take time for your special gift to develope, but I am willing to wait. But when it developes, you will need help with it, and I am more than willing to provide that help." He said. His smile never even wavered.

"Aro, I am not going to develope some special gift, and if I do, and I need help with it, I will contact you. Until then, I would like you to leave me and my family alone." I tried to be polite, I really did, but that sounded slightly harsher than intended.

His smile twitched. That can't possibly be good.

"Bella, I am offering my services, there is no reason to be rude." He said politely, but I could feel the sting of the words as they sunk in.

"Im sorry Aro, but I wanting to go home. I haven't see them in months. I miss them terribly."

"I understand. Im sorry for the trouble, but if ever you need help with future... ah... problems, please dont hesitate to contact me." He said.

"What happened to Jane and the others? The last I remember they were-" I stopped, remembering exactly what had happened. Jane had tortured them. It had been something I never wanted to see again.

"Jane was killed. Your sister, Alice, took care of her. She sure is a strong little thing." He said, squishing his face up to look confused. Why confused? I have no idea. "Anyways, after the bretrayal I recieved from her, I saw no reason to stop Alice. She tore her to pieces. It was actually interesting to see one the Cullens go bad. I had never seen it before. After she tore Jane up, I handed her a match. I don't think Jane will return anytime soon." He said and that sickening, creepy smile graced his face once again. I had to turn my head from the sight. I guess he took that as his dismisal.

He stood from the chair in one fluid movement and crossed the room. "Your plane will be ready in an hour. I will send someone for you." He said over his shoulder. Then he was gone, leaving me in the quiet of the room, only to realize that I was starving. They had not fed me.

I walked to door and noticed there was a servant there. I walked up to him, and upon seeing me, turned and bowed deeply.

"Don't do that, please. Would you mind bringing me some blood? Animal blood if you dont mind." I said. He looked confused and then just nodded. He turned around and left, only to return a few minutes later with a gallon of blood. I drained it in a few seconds, and decided it would hold me until I got home to hunt.

------ On the plane-------

I lay my head on the headrest behind me. We should be landing any minute now, and I would get to see my family. The last I had saw of them, they were all in pain. It was not something I wanted to re-live.

I felt the descent of plane, and the jolt of impact as it touched the ground. I opened my eyes and gazed out the window. We slowing down, and would soon stop. Then I would finally see them.

As the plane came to a complete stop, I had already gotten up and headed toward the door. I didn't have any stuff with me, so there was no need to wait.

The door opened, and there they were, standing by the door to the car they had drove to landing strip. Since this was a private plane, they landed on a private strip. I guess they didn't want to deal with the humans.

I ran to my family and tackled Alice first. Then Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. I looked around, searching for Edward, and felt a strong wave of disappointment when I didn't see him. I tried not to let it show on my face, but there was the slightest bit of the expression that I couldn't erase, and I could see in family's eyes that they knew.

"Bella, its so good to have you home." Carlisle said.

"You have no idea how bad I felt when I couldn't see you. I knew it was the mangy mutts, but we could find any hint of you anywhere. Im so sorry." Alice said as she pulled me into another deathlock of a hug.

"Its okay, Alice, Im fine now. But they didn't feed me at all, and Im about to go rampage on something if I dont get food, like, now." I said, trying to be casual, but my family knew I was serious, and quickly pushed me into the car.

I stared at my nails, trying to look unconcerned as I asked my next question. "So, uh, where's Edward." I held my hand out to look at them from a distance and heard my sisters laugh. I jerked my head to them. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're trying so hard not to be concerned, and its so funny. Really, Bella, get a new hobby." Rosalie said through her laughs. "Edwards at the house. He has a surprise for you." She said, smirking at Alice. Alice just looked down, trying to hide her expression, but I could clearly see that see that she was smirking too.

"Okay, whats going on?" I said, but even then I tried to pry into their minds. All I got was very vivid pictures of what Rosalie did with Emmett during their honeymoon, and Alice was thinking of a very annoying song that quickly got stuck in my head.

_I know a song that gets on everbody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybodys' nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes Bum,Bum Bum._

"Alice, if you know it gets on everybody's nerves than why must you sing it?!" I almost yelled. That stupid song had some kind of attraction to me because it constantly got stuck in head.

"If you would stay out my head, you wouldn't hear it." She said lightly. That evil little wench!

"Fine, next time you want to play Bella Barbie, its so not happening. And Im not going shopping with you for 6 months." Oh sweet freedom. Six months of being with my family and not having to go shopping!

"That is so not fair Bella." Alice whined. "Im not that mean to you, you can't do that to me!"

"Yes, I can or you can tell what Edward had planned. You know I don't like surprises." I said with a smug smile. I was sure I had her. 

"Fine, I'll just go shopping with Rosalie." She said, and I was dumbfounded. She wouldn't tell me for shopping. This must be good.

We pulled into the driveway, and I almost jumped out of the car, but stopped myself. I had to be smooth about this. I had forced myself not to think about Edward, but the more I did that, the more fascinated I got with him. I hadn't even been able to see him as a vampire and I was very curious as to how he was now.

I got out of the car, and felt a pressure suddenly come into my mind, like someone else was there. I reached out to it.

_Who's there?_ I asked, and I felt so stupid for asking it in my own mind,

_Dont feel stupid, Bella. My new power is slowly becoming more clear to me._ Whispered an angelic voice which was unmistakably Edward.

_Holy Crow! You can hear me?_

_Yes, and very well. Can you hear me?_

_Yeah, but you're just a whisper. Are you doing that on purpose?_

_No, but I this is new, so I guess it will have to get stronger. _

_Alright, well we are about to come in. Are you in the house?_

_Yes. Come on in._

"Edward can hear me, and I can hear him. Like we share a mental passage way or something. But he said we come in." I said. I saw my family's jaw drop, but I ignored them, walking up the steps and walking through the door. What I saw there astonished me. I was so happy, and if I could have cried, I would have.

Edward was standing by a brand new mahagony grand piano. It so beautiful, especially with him beside it. I felt sudden flow of emotion wash over me, but I didn't recognize it. Edward smiled at me, a smile he had never given anyone else that I knew of. He stared at me as I walked up to it. I turned to him and threw myself at him. He caught me at the last minute, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding my tight. It felt so right and perfect. I put my lips against his ear, whispering "Thank you" and then pulled away from him, reluctantly, of course. I loved the feel of his body against mine. I loved everything about him.

I stared at the floor for a moment and then turned to my new toy. I sat down on the red velvet seat and ran my hand smoothly over the keys, getting the feel of them. I placed my hands on the keys and started to play my favorite song, _**On My Own**_. I loved that song, and loved playing it. It was so beautiful. When I finished, I heard my family let out a long sigh. I turned around to see them in couples, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle. Edward was standing in the corner looking at me with longing eyes. I wondered if he felt the same way I did. I got up and walked over to him. I reached out to him with my mind, not knowing what I doing.

_Edward, what are you feeling right now?_

_I feel the love coming off of my family, for you and each other. I feel out of place here. I dont belong here. You guys are too good for me, I don't deserve to be here._

_Edward, you deserve to here just like the rest of us. We all belong together. We're family. We stick together. _

_Bella, why is so much love and confusion coming off of you? _

I took a deep breath. I knew why I was confused, I just hadn't realized I had been feeling until he pointed it out.

_The love is for you Edward. I love you, but I don't understand how after such a short period of time. _

He was silent for a few moments. And then I got the best thing any girl could ever get.

_I love you too Bella. And I forgive you for whatever you are feeling guilty for. _

_Thank you Edward. _Forgiveness. Love. I loved him more than words could say, and the feeling of hitting me so fast and so hard left me breathless. It was so different and so new, I didn't know what to do.

I felt Edward's arms slowly creep around my waist again and I was pulled to his body. I put my arms up around his neck and lifted my face to look him in the eyes. When are eyes met, I saw the never ending love in his eyes. He really did love me.

I smiled a little, happy at the way this day had turned out. He leaned his head down a little, his eyes flickering from my lips to my eyes. I glanced at his lips too, then back to his eyes. He had seen my flickering gaze, and slowly brought his lips down on mine. They were soft and loving, moving in rythm to mine. All too soon, he pulled back, and I opened my eyes, not even realizing until then that I had closed them. I looked into his eyes again to see the small smirk in his eyes reflect the one on his mouth. I smiled too.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and turned around to see Rosalie slap Emmett. They were all staring us with loving smiles stretched across their faces. I smiled back and pulled myself away from Edward. We were never going to hear the end of the teasing if we kept going.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really liked this chapter. FLUFFY!!

Anyways, lets hear the opinions! I love them all!

Review Please!!


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11

EPOV

I had tried to tell myself that I wasn't in love with her. That she was my sister now and nothing else, just like Alice and Rosalie. But it wasn't like that. As soon as I saw her, everything that I had felt for her doubled, if not tripled. I couldn't take my eyes off her. And when she hugged me, I could have fainted. Well not literally, but the scent of her was so intoxicating. I breathed in her smell as much as could before she pulled away.

The look on her face when she saw the piano was pure joy. I could tell she really loved it. And then she looked at me with a look she had never given me. I had never seen that expression on her for anyone as a matter of fact. I loved the tenderness that her face held in that expression.

When she came over and started to display her thoughts to me, I thought it only right to do the same with her. I had found out that my power was to take on the powers of those around me. I could feel emotions like Jasper, see visions like Alice, and read minds like Bella. I could alsofeel when someone was lying to me. I could not, however, take on Esme's, Carlisle's, Emmett's or Rosalie's gifts. That was the traits they had carried over from their human lives and was for them only.

When Bella had confessed her love for me, I was stunned. I had never thought something so beautiful and compassionate could love someone like me. I was simple, nothing special, but she loved me, and that sent me soaring through the clouds.

When she kissed me, all I could do was respond and kiss her with as much passion as I could. But she pulled away after someone had cleared their throat, and she was thinking about the teasing we would have to endure if we kept going. I guess I could understand her reasoning, but we were far from finished here.

We talked with our families for a little bit before we finally go to the topic that interested us the most. What had happened to Bella.

"Bella, what happened when the wolves took you?" Carlisle asked. I saw her smile fall and her gaze instantly hit the floor.

"Do we have to talk about it so soon?" she asked quietly.

"I think it would be better to discuss it now and get it over with." Carlisle said.

"Ok, well, what do you want to know?"sge asked awkwardly.

"Do you know where you were?"

"Somewhere around or in Forks. I was in a closet most of the time that I was awake." We were shocked. She was knocked out?

"What did they do to you?" Asked Alice, horrified.

"They caught me, there was about 10 wolves there to help, and they put me in a big box. Then they knocked me out with Neohindmea and took me to where ever. When I woke up I was in a closet. Thick metal so I couldn't get out--" And went on to tell us of what had happened.

I was horrified. They had starved her, and practically fed her to this demon they called Jane of the Volturi. I wasn't sure who that was, but she sounded like the devil in female form.

"But what happened after I blacked out. All I remember is Jane torturing me and then Emmett knocked her down, and then you were all on the groun-" She stopped suddenly.

"We were told to go back to the house and wait for you. Aro had come to help, and he gave us the orders. Then he picked you up and left. Three days later, we got a call saying you would be at the airstrip in about 3 hours. Alice told us the exact time and we went to get you." Said Jasper.

"Oh. Yes, I dont think Aro will be bothering us for a while. We finally got things cleared up." Bella said.

"Thats good." Carlisle said, leaning back and visibly relaxing.

"Edward, do you mind if I talk to you alone for a bit, if we're finished here?" She asked suddenly I was surprised, but followed her anyways as she walked up the stairs.

We got to the room and Bella walked in first, holding the door open and shutting it after I had walked through.

Once the door was shut, I turned to Bella. She looked at me and smiled a wicked smile. I smiled back and stepped up to her, sliding my arms around her waist and pulling her to me.

"I guess now we can finish what we started earlier." I said, and then I placed my lips on hers, feeling her respond instantly. Our lips moved in unison and I slowly moved us to the bed. Her knees buckled when they hit the bed and her collasped backwards. I moved over on top of her and started to kiss her again. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance.

-----------BPOV-------------

I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly let him in. I felt his tongue, cold and wet, meet mine, and I couldn't help but moan. my hands found their way to his neck and I pulled him closer to me.

We rolled over to where I was on top, never breaking the kiss. We continued our little make out session until we heard Carlisle calling our names.

We got and started tugging at our clothes and hair, trying to make ourselves look presentable.

When we had got as straightened up as possible, we went down stairs.

"Do you know long you have been up there?" Emmett asked. I glanced at the clock and realized we had been making out like teenagers for an hour and a half!

I looked back at Emmett and noticed the huge smile on his face. "Well Emmett if we counted how many minutes you and rosalie stayed in your room, then we'd run out of numbers first." I said sarcasticly.

"Shut up Bella." yelled Rosalie from the kitchen.

"You know its true Rose, and we all know that you enjoy it."

The next thing I knew I was hititng the floor, and Rosalie was laughing at my shocked expression.

"If only you could have seen your face just then." She said.

"Oh, she'll get to." Alice said, holding up a camera.

"Alice, destroy that camera, or I'll do it for you." I playfully growled.

"Oh, but you'll have to catch me first, and thats impossible for you. You couldn't catch a deer, even if it was standing still!" She said loudly.

"Ooooo." is all that was said for a whole two minutes as I stared at Alice. Then as soon as she thought I might let it go, I pounced, knocking her to the floor and yanking the camera from her hands. I didn't do anything to it, knowing this moment should be remembered forever.

I got up and quickly fled outside. I ran as fast as I could to the garage and jumped in Rosalie's red Ferrari Enzo.

Seconds later, Alice came in. I had locked the doors, so that way, if Alice wanted in, she was break something on Rosalie's car. And then she have to deal with Rosalie's wrath.

She looked livid, but I knew it was part of the show. Then her eyes went blank. When she snapped back to reality, she grinned and took off to the house. Seconds later, she was at my door. Then she said 'NOW' and I heard the click of the doors coming unlocked. Crap, she had told Rose, and if course, since Rose didn't want her precious car hurt, then she did whatever Alice wanted.

Alice pulled me out of the car and through me on the ground. She got on top of me and started yelling in my face things like 'How you be so rude?' and 'What did I ever do to deserve that?' Then she stopped and laughing hysterically. I joined in with her and got up once she had got off of me.

We walked in the house and heard screaming coming from upstairs. We galnced at each other and ran upstairs. The screaming was coming Rose's and Emmett's room. But it was Edward and Jasper that were yelling.

"UGH! I don't want to hear that Jasper! Just stop thinking about it!" I didnt even want to know what he was thinking about, so I kept my mind to myself.

"Edward, shut up before we get caught. We're just lucky Emmett and Rose decided to go hunting when they did." Jasper whispered

I looked at Alice and pointed to the floor. She nodded and slowly crept downstairs, making no noise at all. When we were by the floor, we sped up slightly. We ran out of the house and into the woods where the boys wouldn't hear us.

"What are they doing?" I asked her.

"They are looking at the gels and stuff that Rose and Emmett use. I'm guessing that they are going to get kinky on us." she said as she smiled slightly.

"ALICE! The only thing me and Edward have done is make out. Are we going to go that far in the future? Near future?" I asked

"Hold on, I'll look."

Her eyes went blank and she stayed like that for exactly a minute and 47 seconds. I was very anxious.

"Oh, Bella, you are going to be so happy after that."

"After what?"

"I think you two are going to move a little bit faster than you expect. But if you except, I swear to you, you will not regret it."

I didn't know how to react. Yes, I loved Edward, but I had only known him for a short period of time. I wasn't sure if I wanted that.

"Bella, why did the vision disappear? What are you thinking?" She asked

"I dont know Alice, I've only known him for awhile. I dont know if I'm ready to go that far yet." I said

"Bella." She said firmly, looking me in the eye. "Do you love him?" I nodded. "Are you certain?" Nod. "Then why wait? If you love him and he loves you then what are you waiting for?"

"Alice, I dont want to sleep with him not even a full 2 days into our relationship. I dont want it to be like that."

She went to say something, but suddenly went blank. She stared into space for a few minutes, gasp, squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Bella, just do what you think is right, and it'll turn out perfect." She said. Then she turned and skipped happily out of the room.

I was confused. One minute she's saying sleep with him, and then the next she's wanting me to do what I want. After all the years I had been with her, Alice still had those moments when I had no idea what she was talking about.

I didn't know what to do. I guess when the moment came, I would make the descision.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, so this is the awkward chapter for me. I'm not sure why, but I want to know what you think...

SO REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 12

I'm probably going to stay in Bella's point of view. If you want me to switch to Edward's for awhile, just say so.

Chap 12

BPOV

I was laying in Edward's arms as of right now. After Alice had left me on my own, I had went back to the house to find Edward sitting on the couch. And somehow, we had ended up in his room, making out. Now, an hour later, we were just cuddling, enjoying the time we had together.

"Bella, I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too, Edward." I replied without thinking.

"Bella do you mean that?"

I looked at him like he had 3 heads. Was he doubting the love I had for him?

"Of course I do! I love you more than anything Edward, why are questioning that?"

"Because it just seems impossible, someone so beautiful and pure as you love someone as plain and low as me." he said with his down. He was ashamed. Of me? Of what we have? What was he ashamed of and why?

"Edward, you are not low and you are so far from plain its pathetic." I said as I got on my knees in front of him and looked him in the eye. I tried to radiate all the love I felt for him, knowing he would feel it because of his power. He smiled and put his hand behind my neck, slowly pulling me toward him. I smiled just before his lips landed on mine.

I moved to where I was straddling him but we were still sitting up. Then I slowly leaned forward, pushing him back into the pillows of our bed. I put my arms between us, slightly massaging his chest and stomach.

I felt his hands land on my waist and he gently raised my shirt up. Once there was about 2 inches of skin showing, his hands started rubbing back and forth.

Then he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly granted it and felt his tongue meet mine.

I put my hands at his waist and pushed his shirt up. Once it was up high enough, he broke the kiss and allowed me to pull his shirt off. I stared at his chest, admiring the sculpted muscles . I smirked, thinking that this was too good to be true.

He saw that I had smiled and so he smiled too.

"Bella your so beautiful. I love your smile."

"Even if it takes you striping to put it there?" I said as absently rubbed his chest up and down.

"Oh, only if you mirror my actions."He said as he tenderly kissed my neck, making his way further and further down.

"Hmmm. do I have to do this myself?"

"Absoleutly not." He responded as his hands pushed my shirt up. Once it was off, I pushed my body against him, kissing his lips fiercely.

His hands were on my breasts, massaging lightly, and thats when realization hit me. We only barely knew each other, and here we were, about to have sex!

I couldn't do this. I couldn't give myself to him so soon.

I pulled back. I stared at him and saw his smile fall. He could feel what I could, and he could feel my hesitation, and the fact that I didn't want to do this.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said as I got up and stared at the floor. "I cant." and then I ran from the room.

----------In Alice's room (2 days later)----------------

"I just left! I freaked out and I just left!" I whispered in a frantic voice. I was talking with Alice. She had been the one that had told me everything would be fine!

"Calm down Bella. You just need to explain to him whats going on in your mind. Yes, he can read minds, but since you have the gift too, you can turn it on and off as you wish. He's thinking that you don't love him enough to share this with him. And he's about to come in here." Just as she said that there was a knock at the door. I sniffed the air and could smell him. I inhaled deeply to breath as much of him in as possible.

"Yes, Edward? You can come in." said Alice.

He centered slowly, leaving the door wide open as he stood just inside the the room.

"Emmett was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with us. Its a short trip, not too far away." He looked so pitiful, trying to keep his eyes from straying to me, but it wasn't working at all.

"Bella?" Alice said loudly.

"Uh- What?" I asked.

"I asked if you wanted to go hunting with us?"

"Y-yea, sure."

"Well lets go then!" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs.

"Hold on!" I yelled back. I then realized how awkward this trip was going to be with me and Edward on bad terms. "Alice, can you go downstairs for a minute, I'll be down shortly." I said.

Alice got up and left the room, when she passed Edward, he turned to follow her. "Stay." I said, and he turned to look at me.

"Close the door please." I said. He shut the door and made his way a little closer to me, though he was still about 10 feet away. "Edward, why are staying so far away?"

"I dont want to do anything you don't permit."

I walked over to him, standing only inches away from him.

"Edward you can never be close be enough. I just dont want to go too far too soon."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't help but smile. We had not been together for 2 days, and I had missed his touch so much. "Bella, do you love me like you say you do?"

"Edward, I think I love you so much more than that." I said.

"Well, if I love you, and you love me, then what are we waiting on? If you think that this a mistake then I will be sad to that your wrong. This is so right, Bella, and I want to show you how much you mean to me." He said as he buried his head in my hair.

"I dont know..." I said

"You dont know?" He pulled back and looked very hurt. I caught what I had said and that had been the intention.

"NO, I mean I dont know what we're waiting on." I said looking at him and smiling slightly.

He was shocked. He couldn't take his eyes from me, wouldn't let me go, even when Emmett started to call our names. I tried to pull away from him, and that broke him out of his stunned silence.

Instead of him letting me go like I had expected, he pulled me closer and kissed me fiercely, his lips making mine comply, even though they needed no help. I opened my mouth slightly and felt his tongue dart inside, only to be met my own. I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up. He swept it off, and continued kissing me. He started kissing my neck and along my collarbone. I put my hands on his shoulders and push him back. He looked confused and then hurt.

"Edward, we are still in Alice and Japser's room." I said, tring to catch my breath, even though I didn't need it.

He nodded, and led the way out of the room, holding my hand the entire time.

"Are you guys coming anytime soon?" Emmett yelled as we stepped out of the room.

"Uh- You guys go ahead, I think we're going to stay here and talk things out." I called back. We didn't have to yell, but we liked our human habits.

"Fine. Lets go guys." I heard him say, and then our family was gone.

I looked to Edward to see him smiling. I smiled too, and moved closer to him. Before I could do much though, he had pulled me against him and started him. He picked me up and moved me so I sitting on his hips. I only vaguely felt him start to move, and knew he was carrying me to our bedroom. He moved from my lips to my neck and started nibbling at the skin there. Next thing I knew, I was being laid down on a soft bed with silk sheets. He slowly started to lift my shirt up, pausing at below my breasts, asking for permission. I nodded. He slipped it over my head and threw it to the floor.

I smiled at his expression. He stared at me like I was a golden prize, like he had never seen anything like me, when I knew better.

He was suddenly at my neck, licking and sucking. He said, in a muffled voice "Your so beautiful" and then moved to my chest. When he reached my bra, his hands found their way around my back, to the clasp. He looked at me and I smiled. I felt the hook come undone and the material go lose arund my body. I shook myself out of it a little before Edward pulled it off completely. Again, he stared at me, before placing his hands on my breasts. I gasped at the slight shock it sent through my body. Im guessing he liked my reaction, because he started massaging them, which made me throw one arm around his neck and tug him down to me. Once, he was close enough, I kissed him hard on the mouth.

He kept kissing me for a while before he once again moved down to my chest, taking one of my breasts into his mouth. I dont why it was so pleasurable, but it was, and I wasn't about to stop him.

He soon moved over to my other breast, sucking and kneading. I moaned. I had never felt anything like this.

The fire was licking up my body, engulfing me in flames. Heat was seaping through my veins, but in the most pleasurable way.

I moved my hands down to his waistline, going straight to the botton on the front. I quickly unbottoned it and moved my hands to the inside of his waistband. I slipped my hands under his boxers and rubbed on both sides of his member, never touching it though. I heard him moan and shift to get my hand on him, but every time I avoided it.

I lifted my hands out to his jeans and tugged down, pulling them down far enough for him to kick them off.

He looked up at me and stared for a few minutes before smiling. Then he quickly grabbed the waistband of my pants and ripped them off completely, pulling my underwear with it.

I stared at him for a minute not believing what he had just done. Thank God those weren't my favorite pair of jeans!

"Edward!" I shrieked

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You just ripped my jeans and panties off!" I said as voice went up and octave higher.

"MMhmmm." He mummbled as he trailed kissed down my stomach. He placed his hands between my knees and pushed them apart. I gasped as his hand covered my heat. I felt one finger push inside of me, and I whimpered, needing more.

"Mmmm, suddenly speechless?" he asked. All I could do was whimper again. Then he pushed two fingers into me and I almost screamed. It was amazing, the things he could do to me. But I didn't want this. I wanted him, nothing else.

I moved my hand down to where his was and pulled him away from me. He looked me with confusion in his eyes.

"Edward, I dont want your hand." I said simply as I pulled him back up to me and slid his boxers off. I had to pull them over a rather large bulge.

I looked down at him. Holy Crow. Would that even fit?!

I looked back at him, unsure. He notice.

"Bella, baby, don't doubt this. It was meant to be. Everything will be fine." I nodded. Everything would be fine.

He moved around until he positioned at my entrance. He pushed a little and I hissed. It hurt, but it was a good pain. Not enough to hurt me, but enough to make it feel like something.

"If you want me to stop just say so. He said and I nodded again, knowing that wouldn't be happening.

He started to move, rocking us both back and forth. It felt glorious, and so right, like nothing in the world was out of place. He quickened the pace, bringing me to my first orgasm. It rocked me and sent flames racing and faster and hotter than ever before throughout my body. He didn't stop though. He kept going faster and harder until I came to my next climax. This time, he followed after me, and we were both trying to catch our breaths, even though we didn't need it.

He collasped on top of me, slowly easing himself out. I whimpered as he pulled out, all do to the aftershocks that were racking my body. Edward moved over to where he was beside me instead of on top of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me as close to him as possible.

"I love you. Far more than you comprehend." I whispered.

"I love you. Far more than you or I comprehend." Oh, God, how did he get so good with words?

We laid like that for hours, whispering to each other, loving the feel of our bodies together. I looked at the clock and noticed we had been in here for almost 15 hours.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said as I got out of the bed and started to walk to the bathroom. "Do you want to join me?"

He smiled and got up to follow me. We took a shower together and listened to music when we were finished. I was only dressed in one of his t-shirts, and he was only in his pajama pants. The family didn't return until the next day, at which time Edward and I were discussing music and who was the best artists. I guess Alice was right. Everything turned out for the better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, so here's the next chapter.

And I finally figured out how to accept anonyomous reviews, so all of you who dont have an account on fanfiction can still review! So lets see them!

I want to know what you think!

REVIEW!!


	14. Chapter 13

Ch 13

"Bella have you seen Alice?" Edward asked me from the door. I was currently standing in my closet not being able to pick out _**anything**_ to wear.

"Do I look like I've seen Alice?" I snapped. "I wouldn't be looking for something to wear if my stupid sister was here."

I heard him walk up behind me and felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "Calm down Bella. We have 7 hours before our date. Im sure our sister will not dessert you." I smiled. He had referred to her as our sister, which meant he was accepting us as his family.

"Mmmhhmm. You say that now, but you have no idea what trouble you looking for mister." I said as I turned in his arms to where I was pressed against the front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And what trouble would that be?" He asked as he leaned down and started to press feather kisses on my neck down to my collarbone. His hands began to rub my sides, up to my bra line and down to my waist.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I said. I heard him chuckle and pulled him up so I could kiss him.

As soon as our lips met, he picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid on top of me and put my hands above my head, pinning them there. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I gladly gave him him access. He began to move faster, starting to really heat things up.

"Bella, we have things to do. You and Edward can't have at it every 10 minutes!" Screeched Alice as she pulled Edward up.

"Well, Alice if you would have been here about 5 minutes ago, you wouldn't have found us... like that." I said

"Shut up. No excuses." 

"Oh, dear sister, you knew when we start that, and that is why you left the house. You deviuos little devil." I saw my sister smirk slightly, and knew my conviction was true. So I pounced on her, tackling her to the ground and started to tickle her.

"EEE, Jasper!" She yelled and instantly Jasper was in the fight with us. Jasper went to pull me back when I heard Edward crash with him. I heard them growl, though you could tell it was playful.

I continued my torture on Alice as the boys wrestled. Jasper broke free from Edward though and launched at me, sending me hurtling to the ground. Instantly Edward was with us and Alice was trying to get a good hit at me.

"KIDS STOP IT THIS INSTANT." Esme yelled. We stopped immediately. "What are you doing fighting in the house? If you are going to fight, do it outside!I dont want to have to replace another wall."

"Yes Mom." We all said, including Edward, and I saw Esme smile brightly.

_He just called me Mom. Im so glad he's accepting us. And he's perfect for Bella. Shes been lonely for so long. Its good she's finally found him._

I smiled. It was good I had finally found him. And I would never let him go.

"Ok, Well Bella, lets go get you ready. We have about 6 hours now, so we have to hurry." Alice said as she helped me up and led me into my closet.

"Hmm. Wear this, this, and... this." She said handing me dark was jeans, a sapphire blue sweater, and a khaki jacket.

"Why so casual?" I asked.

"Edwards very romantic, but you dont have to be extremely formal to be romantic." She said with grin.

"Ok. Dont tell me anything else." She looked surprised when I said this.

"You actually want to be surprised?"

"Only this once. Yes."

She smiled. "Okay." And then she left, but not before saying "Take a shower and be out in 15 minutes, or I'm coming in to drag you out."

I took a quick shower and ran to my sisters room. I was so eager to get ready and go on this date, it scared me.

Jasper was sitting at his desk when I came into Alice's room and ran down the stairs to her personal salon. It had the chair and HUGE vanity around it for all of her stuff. I sat down in the chair and waited for Alice.

"Bella, you have to calm down, you're about to drive Jasper insane." Alice said as she came down the stairs. "And if Jasper is feeling it, then so is Edward." That made me calm down. I didnt' want Edward to know I was so excited, even though it was a little too late.

"Alice, I'm so excited. This is our first real date, and I'm so so happy for it." I said.

"I can tell. Im happy for you Bella. you needed this." I smiled. They will never have any idea how much I needed this.

I felt her tug on hair and do all kinds of things to it. 3 hours later, she turned my chair around and I gasped.

"Oh my gaw Alice! I love you!" She had straightened my hair at first, giving it shine, and then she had curled the ends. It looked amazing, and went perfectly with my outfit.

"I love you too, sis. Go have fun on your date."

"I wish Rose was here for this. I really miss her." Rose had left earlier today to go on yet another honeymoon with Emmett.

"I do too. but she'll be really happy to see when she gets back. She always is." Alice said.

"Alice why do you seem sad?" I asked her, turning toward her and taking her hand in mine.

"Its nothing Bella. Nothing will happed to anyone, but this has to happen. So Im letting it play out." She said

"What is it?"

"Its nothing Bella." And then she was gone. Well she had said it wasnt going to bring harm to anyone so I trusted her. it was 6:53. I had 7 minutes to be down in the livingroom for my date.

I ran to my room and pulled out my shoes. I put them on and walked, human pace, out the door, down the hall, down the stairs, and into Edward's awaiting arms. Human pace had never been so slow.

"Hello my Bella" He said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever get." I responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next chapter is another small plot that unfolds. Yay! And the date. Edward and Bellas first date!

Let me know what you think!

Review!


	15. Authors Noteimportant!

**I have to have 140 reviews on this story before I update again. I need to know what people think about this story to know if its even worth my time to post it...**

**BUT DO NOT REVIEW THIS NOTE!! Please skip back one chapter and review it, and I dont mind complaints, flames, bring it on. I need to know how to improve my writing... please review my other chapters!**


	16. Chapter 14

Some people seem to think Edward's bad side is diminised. No, no, no. Edward hasn't changed, he's just a little occupied at the moment. You all know how guys are, occupied one moment and then get bored. He has a little thing coming for him though... just thought I'd let you guys know...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 13

EPOV

I drove Bella to our date area. It was a small clearing, meadow, if you want to call it that. Bella looked stunning and the moonlight on her skin was amazing. I laid out the blanket I had brought with us in a picnic basket. It was supposed to be romantic. I kinda found it annoying, but Bella liked it, so it made me happy.

I loved Bella, I really did. There were those moments when she caught you completely off guard, and it seemed right for me to be with her. I was the avaliable male, and she the avaliable female. It made sense.

But she seemed a little plain for me. I was used to fiery, skimpy girls of my... my humanhood. They satisfied, and although Bella was very satifying, she lacked something.

I laid next to Bella and we watched the stars, speaking only when necessary. That was another thing, she was too quiet, too held back. Where was the spontanious actions? Where was the fun?

Of course, sex was always fun, and Bella was amazing in bed, but again, she lacked something. Something that I wanted and waited to come out of her. But it never came. And I had a feeling it never would.

We talked some more, and I found out that her parents had died of a disease, I couldn't tell you which one, when she was 17, and she herself was dying, but Carlise had changed her. Made her into a monster. I may be a new-born, but I was far from stupid.

"Edward, what about you? You have to have some kind of past..." She said. Of course I had a past, but I didn't like to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, turning away from her.

"Edward, I love you. You can trust me. Please tell me?" She asked an innocent voice.

I sighed. The innocence in her voice was beautiful. I love her. I told myself, but I heard something chanting in the back of head, but I couldn't make out the words.

"My mother was a drug addict. I moved here to be with my father after she died." I said shortly, hoping she wouldn't want details.

"Oh." She said. Thankfully,Bella was not the type of person to push things any further than necessary.

We spoke more words, and as blissfull as they were, they hardly meant anything to me. I said them for her benefit. That was the only true reason.

We began the makeout session, starting with little kisses and moving into deeper things. We didn't go very far though. Soon, we were heading back to the truck.

We were walking between narrow trees, when Bella stopped suddenly. She sniffed the air, and growled loudly. I quickly dove into her mind and heard the whispered words in her mind.

_They're here. Those damn wolves are mere miles away. They have smelt us already, and are headed our way. Keep your mind open at all times, no matter what. Edward, please dont do anything irrational._ She pleaded.

_Alright._ I replied, and nothing else. I didn't yet have complete complete control over my power, and I wasn't sure if I send messages to people or not. If so, then I didnt want to give anything away.

We stood in the forest, waiting patiently for the mutts that had taken Bella from me and my family.

"Awhh. Or friends are here. How... pleasant" I heard one of them say.

"Sam, do you really want a war? As soon as my family gets here, they will rip you and your pack to shreds. What you did to me is unforgivable. And we will have revenge." Bella said calmly.

"If only you spoke truthfully, leech." Sneered the grey wolf.

"Shut your mouth Embry, or I'll shut it for you. I could just have another taste, I suppose." She said as she flashed her teeth. He winced and took a step back. I stifled my laughter, knowing she would never bite him again, even if her life depended on it.

"Leave Sam. This is not your territory, nor will it ever be." Bella said.

"Too soon, the future approaches, leech." The one Embry said.

"Embry, shut up before I kick your ass, and sell it on eBay."

"Leave, Wolves. We havent done anything to you for you to be here. If anything we should hunt you all down and kill you slowly for eveything you've put us through. You're lucky we are you giving you a break." I said, and Bella looked at me with admiration in her eyes.

"Fine." He said and turned back to where they came. "Lets go." And his pack followed him through the wolves.

I waited until their smell was dull enough to say that they were a good 15 miles away, and then I continued pulling Bella back to the truck.

"We have to tell the family." I said, as I made to get in the car.

"Uh, Edward why dont I drive?" Bella asked.

"Why?"

"You're just not completely adapted to your strength yet. I like my car, and I only wanted you to drive it here. I'll get us home." She stated and took the keys from. Oh, that was just wrong.

I slid into the car and waited for Bella to start it. Then I turned the radio on and switched it over to a CD. We listened to the music in silence for awhile for I suddenly got an idea.

"Bella, do you want to go to the mall or something. Just to spend some more time together?" I asked.

"Edward, you dont have enough control. Its only been a couple of months, and you wont have good control for a couple of years at the least." She said. "If we do go anywhere, then Emmett and Jasper have to be with us."

"Ok, Bella, I understand." I said. And I did. I just didn't want it to be that way. I didn't want to have to wait years before I have any human contact.

"Its ok Edward. I know how you feel. But a few years pass quickly for us. Time always seems to move faster. Before you know it, you'll be 70." She said lightly. But it hit me like a ton of bricks.

70. 70 Years old. 70 years old and I'd never look any different than I do today.

I was torn from my thoughts as something hit the car, sending it spinning into the ditch beside the road. I was jerked back and forth, hitting my head multiple times before the car stopped. I heard growls and shuffling.

When I finally lifted my head to see what had happened, Bella was gone. I tried to open the door to get out, but it was slammed into a tree, and could not be opened. I looked up to the windshield, noticing it was no longer there. I crawled over the dashboard and onto the hood of the car. I jumped off the car and heard more shuffling, and then a huge bang. I ran toward the sounds, letting my feet carry me. Running was so natural, and moving so fast came so easily. It was unnatural, and it reminded me again that I was not human. I was a monster.

I came to a very dense section of the forest, and saw Bella and huge grey wolf in combat. She was scratching him at any chance she got, and hitting and punching. The wolf was hardly getting any hits in. He would hit her once, snd then she would him 5 or 6 times. I watched in shock as the monsters battled each other. This was no normal fight where both would walk away. This was a fight to the death.

Bella finall got the upper hand and got in 12 good hits before her fist tore right through his chest. She scrunched up her face, tightened her hand, and pulled it out. There, in her cold, dead hand, was his still beating heart.

His body fell lifelessly to the floor of the forest and his blood pooled around him, making its own streams in th dirt.I smelled the blood, but it was nothing I would ever drink. It was repulsive, and the sight itself, plus the smell made me want to get rid of my last meal. I watched as the wolf's body slowly changed into a man.

I stared at the fallen body, and then back up at Bella. She had just killed him. She had literally ripped out his heart and watched as his blood drained away.

"Edward." She said. "it had to be done. He was threating the family. I couldn't let that go." She whimpered as she collasped to the ground. "I couldn't let it go. He had done so many things against us. He tortured me. I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry." By the time she had finished, she was sobbing against her knees, curled up in a ball. I felt bad for her, but she had just killed that guy! What was supposed to do?

I walked over to her and put my hand on her back. I started to rub her back. She leaned back against my hand, and I took my cue to hold her. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. She warpped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I held her close as she sobbed into my neck. She seemed so broken, so fragile. I felt bad for her. She had to go through so much and she didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

I turned around and decided to just run the rest of the way home. I wasn't used to running so fast yet, so I had to go a little slow. I ran towards to street so I could follow it home. When I began to approach it, I heard sirens. Then I remembered. We had wrecked the car, so of course, the cops would be there. They would look for a body, alive or dead. But they would never find one. I could smell the humans and they smelled delicious. I licked my lips, wanting very much to go to them and take one as my prey, but I had other obligations. I had Bella.

I ran along the road, never too close but always in sight if it. I followed it to Forks and then was able to find my way home without the roads guidance.

When we got to the house, Alice was standing outside. Bella was still sobbing, though not as hard or as loud. Alice slowly walked over to us and took Bella from me. She held her whispering words I could not hear. I did, however, catch the last part of the conversation.

"It had to be done, Bella. He would have killed you, me, and Jasper. But there's more to come that we need to talk about." Alice said, and then led Bella inside the house. As soon as Alice had Bella inside, Emmett and Jasper came out.

"What happened man? Alice told us she killed Embry, but how?" Emmett asked.

"She ripped his heart out. Literally." I said, and then took off into the woods. I needed to hunt. My thoat was still burning from the humans.

(A/N-- You guys are probably wondering how Alice saw this. She didn't. She didn't see anything, thats how she knew it was with the wolves. Then she just knew it was something that had to happen.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I vaguely remember Edward carrying me home. The look on his face when he saw what I had done was something I never wanted to see again. He looked disgusted with me. Like he didn't want me.

Our first date, and it was horrible.

He had carried me home, and then I had been Alice's arms. She was whispering to me.

"It's okay Bella, you did the right thing. Embry deserved it after what he did to you. It had to be done, Bella. He would have killed you, me, and Jasper. But there's more to come that we need to talk about." She said, and then she led me into the house. We passed Emmett and Jasper on the way, and they both looked at me with sadness in their eyes. They were disappointed with me.

Everyone was.

"Bella, dont you dare think that we are disappointed in you. You did what you had to. I wuld have done the same thing." Alice said.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to kill him. Well, I did, but not in front of Edward. You should have seen the look on his face. He'll probably never talk me again."

Alice looked shocked. She finally pulled herself and said, rather loudly, "You're upset because Edward saw you? You're not upset because you killed him?"

"No. That bastard deserved what he got. He tortured me for monthes. I enjoyed ripping his heart out. But when Edward saw me, he looked terrified of me, and horror at what I had done. That's who I am Alice! If they mess with me or my family, they die. What if he doesn't want to stay with me?" I said

Alice was once again shocked. I'm guessing she hadn't seen any of this.

"Bella, you are the weirdest thing on Earth, I swear. Upset not because you killed a guy, but because a guy you like saw it, and you thought he wouldn't like you." She summarized.

I thought about it. It really did seem silly now.

"Edward can you come in here?" Alice called. I looked at her with wide eyes, but didn't have time to say anything, because Edward came through the door and was by my side in and instant.

"Yes?" He asked

"Edward do you see Bella in any lesser form than before she killed that mutt?" Alice asked bluntly.

I covered my face with my hands, not wanting to hear his answer. I felt his hands on arms as he peeled them away.

"Of course not. Bella is that why you are upset?" He asked. There was something wrong with his voice. Like it was slightly fake. I didn't pay any attention to it though, I just kept my eyes closed.

"Bella, open your eyes." He said. When I did not comply, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, forcing me to move my lips against his, though not much force was needed.

When he pulled away, I opened my eyes to be met by his burgandy gaze. "Bella do not blame yourself for this. I would have done the same thing. I don't think of you as a lesser person or anything like that for what you did." He said, and then he kissed me again, deeping it and letting our tongues dance out our passion. Soon we were in our room, striping out of our clothes, and joining ourselves together. It was different this time, though. Like he got bored really soon. I don't know what happened, but afterwards, he was gone, saying he had to go hunt.

He wasn't a good liar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for the reviews. There were things I never would have noticed if you guys hadn't pointed them out. So thank you.

I want to know what you think of this one too!

REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 15

Ch 15

I walked around the house in a daze. It had been 3 days, and Edward still hadn't come back. I wanted to go look for him, but Alice didn't want me to. She wouldnt tell me why.

I entered my room. When he hadn't come back, I had switched to one of the guest rooms, and only went in our room when I was desperate for his smell. Which was very often.

It had only been about 9 months since I had met Edward, so why was everything so strong? I didn't understand it. And it wasn't any fun being so confused.

I vaguely noticed I had walked out of the house. I couldn't help but wonder in which direction Edward had gone 3 days ago, and why he had went. I was about to go into the woods when someone knocked me to the ground. I hit the floor and rolled with someone on top of me, then under me, then on top of me again.

Someone pushed me into the ground and put a hand over my eyes. I never got to see them. I could smell a familar smell, but I couldn't recognize it. They picked me up and held me to something metal. I felt chains circle my wirsts and a silk blindfold replaced the hands. I caught a glimpse of bright blue and then the silk was placed over my eyes. I felt the metal began to move, and realized they were rolling me through the woods! Why the hell was I so important for someone to ROLL me through the woods to their destination! This is getting ridiculous.

I felt the chains come lose and blindfold was pulled from my eyes. They had released me. I looked around and saw an old friend.

"Henry?" I asked, staring in disbelief. Henry was and old time boyfriend, but that was back when I was human. I hadn't seen him for over a hundred years.

"You remember me, Isabella?" He said in his old English accent. I smiled, remembering how it had been that strong the day I had met him.

"How could I forget that accent? And that ridiculous hair? Still untamed I see." I said glancing at his black hair that would never lay flat. The blue streak through his hair went really good with him. Kind of a punk rocker. It fit.

I looked over his face, and noticed he had red eyes. Blood red eyes.

"Of course. Whats wrong? You're not smiling that beautiful smile I love to see on you." He almost sounded sounded girly with his somewhat high voice and British accent.

"You're eyes, Henry." I said, and he frowned.

"Yes. I had heard that you were... erm... vegetarian." He said.

"Very much so." I said, then tried to move on. "So what have you been up to? And why did you bring me here?" He smiled a smile I had never seen on his face before.

"Isabella. Please understand, I only wanted what was best for you."

"The last time you said that Henry, you almost had my mother killed. What did you do?" I almost screamed, remembering how he had almost sacrificed my mother, thinking she was out to get to me.

"He has really good stamina, I'm surprised he's lasted this long. It really is amazing what girls can do to men. I had been watching you Isabella, and I wanted to know if he truely loved you. You can see for yourself if you'd like." He said, and I slowly gathered his words.

"Edward?"

"Yes." He muttered. "Would you like to see? Would you believe it otherwise?"

"No." I said, taking a step foward to show my answer. He led me to a tree that had a hole beside it. The stairs led down to a small room, and in that room was Edward and 5 women. 2 brunettes, 2 blondes, and one red-head. They were in the middle of something very personal, and something I didn't want to see. I turned my head and ran back up the stairs, and I noticed many liquor bottles.

_Vampires can't get drunk_. I thought and then thought about the women. I looked back at them and took in their appearance. Tanned skin, freckles, bruises. Those women were humans, and by the time they finished their fun, they would be bait for a very hungry newborn.

I ran over to Edward and pulled him away from the women he was with and drug him over to the stairs, throwning him to the floor.

"What the--? Bella?" he sounded scared.

"What the hell is this Edward. If you wanted to cheat, then at least dont endanger humans." I whispered through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Bella-- I dont know what to say except I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"No." I said shortly and walked away. How could expect to forgive him so quickly? How could he expect me to forgive at all? I walked further up the steps, not even looking back. He was in control now and could handle things, I hope.

"Bella! Bella!" He called.

"I'll be at the house, Edward." I called back and then ran to the house, locking myself in my new room, and hiding, until I heard my window open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, but I'm gathering my thoughts :)

So who do you think should be at the window? Alice? Edward? Henry? Someone else?

I'm not sure yet, so I'm going to use the most suggested person.

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 16

**Diclaimer!--Original characters not mine! Henry, however, is... :)**

Ok, so I'm not using the suggested person, but thats because its cliche and so predictable...

Im so so sooo sorry for the wait... but heres the chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 16

I looked up to my window, not having anytime to run over and keep them out. I expected Edward, or at least Henry, but no. It was Rose and Alice.

They slipped in and shut the window. When they looked at me, sorrow filled their eyes, and I knew Alice had seen it and told Rose. 

I felt a sob well up in my chest and just barely held it in. I threw myself on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. Alice and Rose came up on each side of the bed and laid beside me, wrapping their arms around me and holding me tight. 

"Let it out, sis. We're here for you." Whispered Rose, and then I just broke down, sobs wracking my body. I couldn't believe he had done that. He cheated and lied, and the more I thought about it, the less upset I became, and the anger began to seap into my body. The sobs stopped, and I was able to breathe normally. I looked to Alice to see if she had seen anything else.

"Now's not the time. He will come home, apologize repeatedly, and you will treat him as if he's not there. Give him the feeling of nothing-ness that he gave you. It's the only way he will learn Bella. I don't know if you stay together or not, that decision hasn't been made yet. All we can do is take the risk." She said.

"Bella, I know how you're feeling. You're lost and hurt and feel like a fool for trusting him so soon. It's a lesson everyone has to learn. This should bring you closer to him, not tear you guys apart. Learn from it, Bella. It will only help you in the future." Rosalie said. Rose always seemed to know exactly how you were feeling and understand it. I knew what she had went through when she was changed, and we had become so close when she woke up. But after that we had grown apart due to the fact that Alice came along. Alice and I were really close and Rose got jealous. But before Alice, Emmet had joined our family, and I had been jealous of him. I was happy for her, she loved him, but I felt she had abandoned me. And now she, Alice, and I were the closest we could get as sisters. I dont know how we had managed it, but we had, and I loved my sisters more than anything in the world. 

I huddled myself closer to them and sobbed harder than before. Not just because of Edward, but because of what I had put my family through. Emmett and Jasper giving up their time to train Edward and find me. Carlisle, taking so much time off work to do research on where I might have been. Rose and Alice going out of their minds with worry for me. And Edward. I put him through the pain and disaster of the change an then just practically left. Yes, I was kidnapped, but I'm positive there's some way I could have avoided it. I could have done something to stop them.

I glimpsed into my sisters minds and was astonished at what I saw. Love. Pure and raw love. There was worry and regret and a little anger, but it was nothing compared to the love that blanketed their thoughts.

_I can't believe I have to sit here and let her go through this. I wish she would understand that no matter what, Alice and I are here for her. Alice was so worried for her earlier when she saw the vision. We're here for you, Bella, good times and bad. We're here for you._Rose thought

_Bella, I know you can hear me. We're never leaving you, and if you think about leaving us again, I'll have to pen you up myself! _Alice thought to me.

I hadn't even realized I had thought about leaving, but now that she pointed it out, I had. I had thought that my family would be better off without me, therefore unwilling staging my escape. And so Alice saw it... Great.

"S-Sorry." I choked out between sobs. I was calming down, but was still a bit shook up. 

"It's ok." Alice mumbled. She wrapped herself closer to me, burying her head in neck and pressing herself closer to my back.

"And thank you, Rose." I muttered. I could feel Rosalie grow slightly happier in her mind and then heard _You know it's true. We're always here, Bella._ she repeated and I smiled. I had completely quit sobbing now and was glad it was over. I felt better now that I had had the chance to let it out. I leaned forward and kissed my sister lightly on the cheek and then turned around and kissed my other sister. We all held each other for another moment before finally loosening our grip and getting up. I stood and pulled my sisters back to me again.

"I love you guys. Thank you so much." I said to them.

They smiled and said "anytime" before leaving me by myself. I sat on the bed to evaluate what to do next. I could leave Edward and forget him, but I doubt the forgetting part would ever come to pass. Or I could forgive him and hope he never does it again, but I doubt that would get me anywhere. Then there was the last idea, and then one I would follow through with. Teach him a lesson, and hope he learns. 

Just then I heard a knock on my door, and in walked Edward. I put on a mask to cover the hurt and pain that made me so vulnerable. 

"Bella, you know I never meant to hurt you." Edward said, coming closer and closer with each step he took.

"If that were true, Edward, you wouldn't have done that." I said standing up and stepping away from him. 

"I'm new at this Bella, everythings so strong." Edward said.

"Newborn or not, Edward, you still know the difference of right and wrong, and when it comes to sex, you are very much able to make your own decisions. I'm clumsy, not stupid." I said, and left him standing there by himself, probably wondering how to dig himself out of the hole he was in.

Hope he has a shovel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, I'm so so sooo sorry for the long wait. I've been doing everything I can to update, but as you can see from the short chapter, thats not much right now. 

And also, I'm writing another story and NEED a beta-reader... anyone interested? Just let me know if you are...

Review please, it makes me happy to hear the criticism!


	19. Chapter 17

Hey guys. Sorry again for the wait, there's just... alot going on. I'll update when I can. Again, I'm so sorry for wait.

--

Ch 17

EPOV (yea, I figured you guys could use his side of the story for now. haha)

I couldn't believe it. She just left. I never Bella could ever just leave me. She loved me. She wasn't suppsed to leave me.

I turned around and looked at her door, still wide open. How- How did she just leave? I couldn't get it out of my head. I thought back to the last few hours. Everything had happened so fast, I hardly even registered the trouble I was in. Now I sat down on her bed, her smell filling my senses, and thought about everything. It was so stupid to go and pick up those girls. I knew they'd come. They practically had no choice. I was the hunter and they were my prey. From my natural intincts, my prey never got away from me.

First I was ust going to get some air after I shared myself with Bella yet again. I did love her. I told myself that over and over again. I just didn't believe it at the time. The emotions of a vampire is so strong, you don't know what to think.

That was when I came across another vampire, one I had never met before.

(Flashback)

_I was walking through the forest, using my time to sort through my unidentified feelings. It was all so confusing. Then I heard footsteps. My head snapped up and I realized there was someone following me. I didn't really feel like playing games right now._

_"What do you want?" I called, hoping they would just come right out and say it. Maybe it the wolves and they would kill me and get it over with. I was about sick of dealing with them._

_"I just want to talk." A unfamiliar voice said. I looked around and saw another male vampire standing behind me. He was tall, with black, untamed hair that carried a blue strip through it. He looked like he belonged in rock band. "I know what you're feeling, Edward." _

_"How do you know my name?" I asked, confused. Was this guy stalking me?_

_"You're confused about you're relationship Bella correct?" I frowned at him, but nodded nonetheless. It was true. My relationship was about to be destroyed if I didn't sort some things out. Like how I actually felt about her, or if it was just these stupid emotions manipulating everything. "Then try it with other people. See if its the same with them. If it does, then you know you don't love her. If it doesn't, well, it's your choice." _

_I looked at him. He couldn't mean what he was saying. He wanted me to cheat on Bella? Just to find out if I was really in love with her? Well, I guess... it made sense. I didn't think it was right though..._

_"Why would I do that?" I asked. "Or more, why should I trust you? I don't know you. And why would I hurt Bella like that?" _

_"Bella would never know. And why shouldn't you trust me? I haven't done anything for you not to trust me..." He said in a very convincing voice. _

_If I could just see if I felt the same with others as I do with Bella, or if I really did love Bella._

_"I could even get some girls for you and let you try them out." His voice was getting more and more convincing._

_I nodded, excepting his invitation. Maybe this would solve all of my problems. _

_Next thing I knew, I was walking into his house. Henry's house. I had asked him his name, and he said Henry. Henry just didn't seem to fit him. I expected something like Aiden or something along those lines. I didn't think his name was Henry._

_Then he left for a while and returned with 5 girls, 2 blondes, 2 brunettes, and 1 redhead. I suddenly felt very hesitant. I didn't want those girls. They just didn't spark my interest now. Don't get me wrong, they were hot. They all had alot of sex appeal, but I didn't feel the same pull that I usually felt. _

_"Go on, Edward. You're never going to know unless you try." Henry said. His tone held a weird key in it. And he was staring at me as if he was staring stragiht through me. My first thought was this kid was weird. But then I walked over to the first brunette that kinda looked like Bella, but didn't hold the beauty that Bella had. This girl was wearing too much make-up, had on hooker clothes and was actually about 4 inches shorter than what she is now because of the huge shoes she had on her feet. Bella had a simple beauty, something that came from within. Something that, as of right now, was the greatest thing on Earth. I leaned down and kissed the hooker of a woman, and she seemed to just attack me. In what seemed like slow motion, she pushed me down on the bed that was behind me and cimbed on top of me. She stripped off my clothes, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was like I wanted it. But in the back of my mind, it was disgusting. I was horrified at what I was doing. I was cheating on Bella. It was wrong, and I felt unclean for it. But I still couldn't stop myself. I couldn't control my own movements. _

_Something was sorking against my mind. Like my real conscious had been pushed to the back of my mind. Like some one else was in my body and was controlling everything I did._

_I looked around as the girls continued to strip me and themselves and had their way with me. I noted that Henry was gone. Where had he went?_

_Thats when I noticed the smell. Why I hadn't noticed before, I have no idea. I was vampire, that was supposed to be the first thing I noticed. My assumption was that my thoughts had gotten the best of me. I wasn't as focused I usually was. But the girls weren't their usual selves. I could smell the liquor on their breaths. It made me sick to think I was taking advantage of these girls, but again, I couldn't bring myself to stop. _

_Then someone yanked me back away from the girls and pulled me to the stairs. "What the--?" I was cut off as I looked up and saw Bella. Oh, I was in for it. "Bella?" I asked. Maybe my mind was playing on me. Hopefully..._

(End Flashback)

I was a jerk. Why did I even do it? I had to find Bella. She had to understand.

--

BPOV

I walked to the garden, having nowhere else to go. Sure enought, there was Esme, tending to her flowers.

"Hello, darling. Is everything alright?" She asked once she noticed I was watching her. She treated her flowers with such care, I was almost heartbreaking. Each one was very special to her, just like the family. She had always compared her family to her flowers.

I smiled sadly, but shook my head no. There was no point in hiding anything from her, she would find out eventually.

"Well, come sit down. I'm sure this is about what Alice told me about. I heard that he-. " she stopped there, not being able to say it aloud. I nodded, confirming what she already knew.

We walked over to one of the many benches placed throughtout the garden, and sat down to talk. Thankfully she started.

"Whats your problem, dear? Outside of the obvious?" She asked as she took my hands into hers.

"Its just- How could he do that me? I understand if he wanted out, but he could have broken it off with me then went and did whatever he wanted. He didn't have to cheat on me. If he wanted to be with someone else, then why didn't he just break up with me and go be with someone else? Instead, he cheats on me. Not only cheating on me, but cheating on me with humans. Drunk humans. Thats just not right, Mom." As I looked back to her, I knew that I had just filled her in on some details that she hadn't known. I'm guessing it was the drunk humans part. "I just don't know what to do."

She was quiet for a moment, but the said "Bella, Edward must have a reason. He wouldn't just go out and cheat on you with a bunch of humans. I might not have known him for that long, but that doesn't seem like something Edward would do. I suggest you talk to him. Get his opinion on all this."

"Henry was the one that took me there." I said suddenly. I had completely forgot about him, and the minute he came to mind, I had to say it.

"The one that almost had your mother killed?" She asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, that one." I responded. Then she was silent, rethinking everything that she been told.

"Wasn't he the one that could-?" She asked while looking at me, apparently thinking I knew what she was talking about. I shook my head while putting on a confused look, which wasn't very hard at the moment. "He was the influencer, right? The one that could... influence people?"

Then it dawned on me. Or more like hit me right in the face like a ton of bricks. Either Edward really was the jerk that I had thought, or Henry had influenced him. I had forgot Henry could influence people because his power didn't work on me, mainly because we figured it was my extremely strong opinions. But Edward might not be as safe. Henry could have influenced him just because... well, that was what Henry did. He seemed to think he had to make people think things when they weren't true. Most of the time, it was for his benefit.

"Bella?" I snapped out of thoughts at the sound of Esme's voice. I looked at her and waited for her for to talk. "You need to talk to Edward."

"Yes, I do. Thank you so much, Esme." I said, then I hugged my mother and went back into the house.

I walked up to our room, and I found him sitting our bed with his head in his hands. I stood and watched him for a few minutes. His breathing was heavy but even, like he belive his own thoughts. I wondered what he was thinking about.

I coughed and he instantly looked up. His eyes widened and he stood quickly, smoothing away the wrinkles in the bed that he had created. Then he walked over to me, and started to reach for me, but dropped his hand when he realized what he had done.

"Bella-" He said, but I had something to say, so I cut him off.

"Edward, what were you thinking? Why would you do that?" I asked before I could even really think about it.

"Bella, I was screaming no. In my head, I was screaming to stop, that I didn't want them, but my body wasn't listening, and I couldn't control it. I'm so sorry." He said.

"You should be. But tell me Edward, have you ever lied to me? And I want the truth."

"No. I feel like I have, but I haven't. I was wondering if I really loved you or if I would feel like that with anyone, but I don't. I don't feel this with them. When I was with them, I screamed at myself to stop, to push them away and stop them from doing that, but I couldn't. I sorry Bella. I'm really, really sorry." He had his head down and wasn't looking at me. So I put my finger under his chin and lifted it up. He met my eyes and there was instant flames. It's like the time away had made things stronger, more intense.

"I understand Edward." I said. I didn't forgive him, I didn't trust him, but I understood him. He had been manipulated by Henry. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he heard the menaing behind my words. It would be awhile before I forgave him, and he would have to rebuild his trust with me, but from the look in his eyes, he was willing to wait.

"Where did Henry go?" I asked suddenly. I instantly thought about revenge against the stupid vampire that had tried to ruin my life yet again.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since we were at his house." Edward said.

"We have to go find him. I have a few choice words that I want to say to him." I was trying to keep my cool when really, I was so angry I could have ripped out Henry's heart just like Embry. My anger was always something else to be desired.

I walked through the house, steadily calling to my family for a meeting. Once we were all in the living room, Alice looking solemn, Jasper looking somewhat depressed, but angry (probably from me), Emmett looking ready to hunt someone down, Rose looked tense, but Carlisle and Esme looked as calm as ever.

"We need to find Henry." I said instantly. They looked confused for a moment, but then nodded. They all understood. Nothing is hidden within our family. There are no secrets, just because that may put someone in danger.

"Bella, please don't leave us." Alice said quietly. We all shot our looks towards her.

"What do you mean, Alice? I would never leave any of you. We're a family." I said. What did she mean, I wasn't leaving.

"Just remember that we all love you, including Edward. Don't leave us." She said. I nodded, not understanding, but excepting it.

We ran to the forest, and then Edward led to Henry's house. He didn't seem very sure, but he followed his instinct, I guess, and we got there in a short amount of time.

The house looked normal from the outside. No lights were on, the door was closed, and you see a faint rise of smoke from the chimney. Henry apparently liked the older houses, because this was old cabin that didn't look like it had air conditioning. We walked up to the front door and knocked. No sound came from behind the door, so we just pushed ourselves into the house and was completely caught off guard from the look of the inside.

Everything was charred or in ashes. The walls were either black or gray or in some cases still red from the heat of the fire. It had all been put out before the outside could burn though.

"So if everything else is gone, where's the owner?" Jasper thought out loud. Then I saw a piece of paper tacked to the wall. This was just too much like those cheesy movies to be real. But I walked over and pulled it off the wall to read it. It read:

_Isabella,_

_I tried to get you to listen to me about Edward. He's not good for you, and yet still you keep him. He's going to be just like you're mother. He'll leave you. _

_You're family will crumble with you there. They won't survive with you and Edward causing so much drama. I suggest you leave them. They'd be so much better without you. You're only a dead weight to them, holding them back from everything they could have. Why do that them? Don't you love them? Then leave them. Come to me, and we'll start our own journey. You're family will be better off, and you'll still have someone to take care of you. Everyone wins._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Henry._

I re-read it, squinted my eyes, and read it again, making sure I wasn't missing a few words or something.

"Would you just tell us what it says?" Emmett blurted out. Then I heard a slap and turned around to see an angry Rosalie and Emmett rubbing the back of his head.

"He wants me to leave. Says I'm holding you guys back." I said shortly, completely believing him. I was holding them back. Even from the beginning.

"Bella, he's playing off your fears. You're one of the best things that has came into our lives, and we are so grateful to have you here." Esme said. I looked up to see her eyes mirroring her thoughts, the thoughts of my family. Everyone wanted me to stay. Then I came across a thought that wasn't just 'Stay, Bella'

_If only she knew how much I loved her, how much I wished none of this would've ever happened, maybe she would stay. Maybe she'll stay anyway. Everyone loves her so much. I don't know how they be without her here._

Edward. His thoughts were always so complicated. He didn't have just random thoughts. They were complete thoughts, and ones that would put anyone's mind at ease.

I nodded, giving them my answer without words. Before I knew it I was stuck in the middle of a group hug, with Emmett on the outside squeezing everyone together. I laughed and begged from them to let me go. Once they did, I realized we had just had a group hug in the middle of a house that was completely burnt on the inside. The smell was starting to burn my nose a little, so I volunteered that we all leave. Like nothing ever happened.

--

NOT THE END!! I couldn't end it that easily. Sum everything up in one chapter? NO! Edward's still gotta prove he's Bella's knight in shining armor, and, of course, we've gotta do something with Henry. Any suggestions to either, let me know. I'm completely willing to change some things up if its good...

Now, just press the pretty little review button down there and leave me some comments! They make me happy...


End file.
